A little tale called life
by CrapXhead
Summary: One night the 22-year-old Agatsuma Soubi is walking back to his apartment as suddenly someone robs him, someone with cat ears and a tail! Only at that moment he doesn't realize it's going to change his life…
1. How it all began

''N-nya! S-seimei stop it! Soubi could be home any minute!'' Ritsuka yelled at his brother as he groped him.

''Aww~, I bet he's still on his way, so that be another five minutes for us.'' He said with an evil smirk as he bit the younger ones kitten ear.

''Nya! Seimei! Stop it already!'' He yelled again as he tried to wiggle out of the older ones grasp. He was lying down on the couch, a book still in his hands as his brother was on top of him, licking and kissing his neck as his hands where underneath his shirt roaming over his sensitive nipples.

''Oh come on, let me touch you~!'' Seimei said as he kissed the younger ones neck, making a hickey.

Ritsuka's face lit up as he bit his lip. ''H-hmm…''

Seimei smirked, his little brother was too easy. He sucked at his neck as he slowly moved down, the young raven allowing him to continue. He was about to pull up Ritsuka's shirt as he stopped and an odd smell filled the room.

Seimei looked down on his little brother as both their eyes widened.

''No, not again!'' The older raven yelled as he run to the kitchen, almost falling as he turned off the fire as he looked as the over boiled pot. He sighed as he looked beside him, where Ritsuka was standing now. They both took a deep breath as Seimei opened it.

…

''Arg! No no no no no! Not again!'' Seimei yelled as Ritsuka looked down at the now burned rice.

''Soubi is going to be mad again…'' Ritsuka said softly as he looked at his brother. It hadn't been the first time they had let the food burn. The last time that it had happened Seimei and Ritsuka were also… Doing_ things_ as they let the food slowly die. By the time Soubi came home and caught them it was already too late as the same odd smell filled the small apartment.

''Yea-'' Seimei said, but he was cut off by the sound of food steps on the stairs. The older one looked puzzled in the air as the other one started to freak out.

''Err… S-seimei! We have to do something! I-… I don't want to get… _you-know-what_ again…'' He said as he looked nervous at his older brother, who slowly smirked.

''I thought you liked being spanked.'' He said as he saw his little brothers face get red as a tomato.

''S-shut up! I don't-!'' He said as they heard a key being pushed into the keyhole. They both panicked as Seimei finally got something.

''I know'' He said as he started to push Ritsuka to the door. ''I'll get rid of the rice as you keep Soubi busy for a while.''

''Eeh!''

''Just make sure he doesn't smell or sees anything!'' Seimei said as he ran back to the kitchen.

''Wai-!'' Ritsuka yelled, but he shut his mouth as he heard the door open. He turned himself to the door as he saw Soubi enter the apartment. He was carrying his bag as he popped it on the ground. Suddenly he saw a pair of feet in front of him as he looked up.

''Oh, hi there Ritsuka!'' He said with a smile that made the little raven blush. They had been living with him for four months now. He smiled as he looked up at the little cat ears on the raven head. _'So cute…'_ Cat ears weren't normal, in fact, it was completely freaked out to have cat ears and a tail attached to your body, but these cuties here weren't human. Well, let's just say it like this, they are 50% human, as in that they have a human body, human way of thinking and a human way of doing things, as the other 50% was cat. They had cat ears and a tail, liked to play with fluffy and shiny things, and where also very limber and flexible.

''Eerr, hi… W-welcome home!'' He said nervously. Soubi frowned, something wasn't right as he searched for some answers. As he looked down the boys face, he found them. Here was a huge hickey on the little ravens neck.

Soubi's eyes narrowed as he sniffed a little with his nose as he saw the raven freak out.

''Eh, S-soubi! How was work today?''

''You burned the food again didn't you?'' The blonde said as he saw the raven stiffen.

''W-what are you t-talking about? Of course we didn't! We really _did_ learn our lesson last time!'' The raven said as he let out some nervous giggles.

Soubi sighed as he pulled out his shoes as walked straight to the kitchen, ignoring the raven who was hanging on his arm, telling him everything was alright and he should get back to pull off his jacket.

He stood still as he looked at the older raven who was carrying a pot of burned rice in his hands. He looked with fear in the man's eyes as he stiffened.

''Err… H-hi there Soubi…'' He said as his ears went down. He looked over to the little raven next to him, still hanging on his arm as he sighed.

''Really _did_ learned you lesson?'' He said as he saw both raven's faces go red.

This was the apartment of Agatsuma Soubi, 22 years old. Four months ago he was on his way home, carrying a bag of fish as suddenly someone ripped it out of his hands and ran away. The blondes eyes widened as he looked at the person who had just stolen his fish. It was a beautiful guy with half long raven hair who looked about 19 years old with…

'_CAT EARS?_' Soubi's mind screamed as he saw the person run away. '_WAIT ALSO A TAIL?_'

He run after the guy with his eyes still widened. '_Am I daydreaming?' _He thought as he suddenly saw a wall coming closer. Soubi looked at the raven, who was looking behind him at the blonde, not seeing the danger at all.

''N-no wait! Sto-!'' Soubi tried to yell. Too late. The raven slowly turned as he hit his head hard against the wall. He blinked a little as he slowly dropped the bag with fish and fell unconsciousness on the ground.

''Wha-!'' Soubi said as picked him off of the ground in his arms, as he saw blood dripping down his face.

The blondes eyes widened even more. What could he do? Leave him? No, he couldn't be that cruel, he'd die out here!

''S-seimei!'' Soubi was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard someone yell a name behind him. '_Seimei?_' The blonde thought as he looked behind him.

There was standing a little boy who looked exactly like the guy in his arms but then a lot younger.

Soubi blinked as he saw the younger one approach the two as he looked worried at the male in the blondes arms.

''S-seimei! Answer me! Don't die, please don't be death!'' The younger twin started to cry as he kissed the forehead of the male as he slowly licked off the blood.

The blonde suddenly noticed this boy in front of him had also cat ears and a tail. Soubi's eyes narrowed. '_They must be playing some kind of trick on me…'_

He slowly reached out to the younger ones ears but he stopped as he saw that the ears weren't standing up, but they were pressed down against his head as he sobbed further.

'_You've got to be kidding me. They're real?_'

''Eer…'' Soubi tried to think of something to say as he suddenly saw the little boy look up very shocked.

''EH!'' He yelled out as he looked up at the blonde with an very surprised expression.

'_He didn't even notice me!_' Soubi thought as he looked at the little raven.

''Ah… Do you know this guy?'' Soubi tried.

''Err… Y-yes sir! H-he's my brother!'' The little one yelled nervously.

'_Of course, they look so much alike.' _Soubi couldn't help but to keep staring at the cat ears on the boy's head. '_How the hell is that even possible?' _He thought as he little boy cut him out of it.

''M-mister! Please do something for him, I don't want him to die!'' The little boy yelled, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Soubi looked at him as he didn't know what to do for a moment. He couldn't leave them there like this! But what was he suppose to do? Take them both to his mini apartment?

The blonde sighed as he looked at the little raven. He reached out with his hand as he petted his head with it. ''I won't let him die, don't worry.'' He said with a gentle voice as he saw the adorable little boy blush as he looked up at him.

''T-thank you mister!'' He said with a big smile.

Soubi smiled back. ''What's your name?''

''Ritsuka!'' The raven said as his ears perked up a little.

''Well hello then Ritsuka, I'm Soubi.'' The blonde said. ''I can't do anything for your brother here, but I can take him to my apartment I can treat his wound. You can come too if you want.'' '_I hope that didn't sounded to pedo-like…_'

The raven looked up at him with his big purple eyes as he smiled again. ''Okay!'' He said as he picked up the bag as he walked with the blonde haired man, his brother still in his arms unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter of my new story called <em>'A little tale called life'<em>. I have a lot planned for this story, so I hope you're ready 8D! Though I think I won't be updating very soon, I'm still kind of looking where to go with it. But for my idea this is going to me more a story with all kinds of little stories but then with a little connection between them. I also have a idea for the end, what does have a real plot and includes a little vacation trip to California and has to do with the song of Katy Perry, which is named of course _'California girls'_! I've already said too much, please review or/and enjoy!** **And also for people who it might interest it, this is going to go all ways(SeimeixRitsuka, RitsukaxSoubi and SoubixSeimei). Though I don't know how many SoubixSeimei I'm going to write, I've never really done that xD.**


	2. Caring?

Seimei opened his eyes, as the first thing he saw was his little brother's face, looking worried as he smiled.

''Seimei!'' He yelled as he hugged him.

The older raven hugged him back as he looked around, smelling something like fish as he tried to remember what had happened and _how the hell_ he had ended up in some kind of apartment looking building.

''Oh good, your awake.'' Seimei's eyes widened as he let go of his little brother. There in front of him was now standing the guy who he had stolen the fish from. '_Oh god, he's hot… ' _He thought as he looked at him with his mouth opened but nothing came out.

''He saved you Seimei!'' He heard his little brother squeak.

''Err… R-really?'' The raven stuttered out as his hand went to his forehead, here was now a bandage placed as his head still hurt. Slowly his memories came back as he realized what had happened, that this guy really _did_ save him, even after he had tried to steal his food!

He suddenly blushed a little out of embarrassment as he looked at the man again.

''Eh! T-thank you very much!'' The raven said as he heard his brother giggle.

''Seimei, I've never seen you blush!'' He said as he laughed at him. The older one looked at his brother with a death glare as he shut his mouth quickly.

''That's okay.'' The blonde man said with a smile as he walked to the kitchen as he came back with three plates of fish. He and Ritsuka both tensed up as their mouths began to water and their tails started wagging.

''Here, you're hungry right?'' The blonde man said as Seimei took it but still thought it was a bit odd. '_Can we really trust this guy?_'

As if Ritsuka could read his thoughts he answered his question. ''Don't worry Seimei, Soubi-san is a very nice guy!'' He said as he took a large bite out of his fish as he complimented the blonde man about it.

Seimei stared at the man for a few seconds as he finally took a bite of his fish as well. His eyes widened a bit, it was surprisingly good.

''Isn't it delicious Onii-chan?'' Ritsuka said as he saw his brother's face.

Seimei just stared at his fish. ''Yeah…''

''Can I ask you two something?'' Soubi said suddenly looking serious.

''Sure!'' Ritsuka spoke happily before Seimei could say a thing.

''How is it that you have cat ears and a tail?'' He finally asked. He was wondering from the beginning he saw the two, but now he was _kind _of used to it. Still it was weird of course, but it was also incredibly cute.

Ritsuka opened his mouth as Seimei cut him off. ''We were born with these.'' He said simply as he continued to ate his fish.

Soubi looked a little stupid at them. ''Yes, but how can it be you were born with it? Were your parents also… Like this?''

''Yes!'' Ritsuka squeaked happy. '_Why is he acting like a 5 year old?'_ Seimei thought as he looked at the boy smiling happily, his cheeks a little flushed as he looked at the blonde. Soubi smiled back at him, petting him head. Seimei's mouth fell open as he finally got it.

Ritsuka looked at his brother with a confused look. ''Onii-chan, your mouth is hanging open.''

Seimei closed his mouth as he glared at the blonde man, who smiled weakly.

''A-anyway, how come your parents and you are like this?''

''Well~!'' The young raven spoke as he took another bite of his fish. ''Because we're form the Cat clan!''

Seimei didn't know if it was okay to tell the man that, but right now he was more worried about something else.

Soubi was quiet for a moment as he blinked a few times. ''...The Cat clan.''

''Yes!'' Ritsuka said again with his cute smiling face. Seimei snapped. _'That's it, I declare war!' _The raven though as he put his now empty plate down as he pulled his little brother into his lap, suddenly placing a quick kiss on the younger ones mouth.

As Seimei pulled away, Ritsuka's eyes were widened as his whole face was now completely red. Soubi sat there, looking at the two in front of him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. '_Wait, aren't they brothers? What the hell is going on here!_'

Seimei looked at him with a cold look. ''He's mine.'' He said as Soubi didn't know what to say. _'What! What have I done to that little raven what makes him think that? Sure, he's cute with his smiling face and those cute cat ears… Wait what-!'_

The blonde was cut out of his thoughts by the older raven as he was suddenly very close. ''I appreciate it very much that you gave me treatment and food, but don't you think I'm going to let you have your way with my little brother in return.''

Soubi was stunned. ''Why would you think I'd want that!''

Suddenly Seimei's expression changed as he looked confused at the blonde. ''Not then…?''

''N-no, I don't need anything in return of you.'' He said as Ritsuka and Seimei looked both very confused at each other.

''W-what? Did I say something weird?'' Soubi asked as he looked at the two raven cats.

''Well, yes. We have come to people's houses before, but we had to run away because that tried to do things-'' Seimei said as he was cut off by Ritsuka hugging him tied, almost crying.

''Please don't talk about that…'' He said as he looked up at his brother. Seimei placed a soft kiss on the forehead of his little brother as he whispered a 'I'm sorry'.

''To other people's houses… Y-you mean you're homeless?'' Soubi said as he looked at the two.

The older raven nodded as he continued to hug and comfort his little brother.

''S-seimei, maybe we should go…'' Ritsuka said as he looked with teary eyes at the blonde man. He couldn't help to feel sorry for them.

''Yeah…'' The older raven said as he stood up. Soubi looked at the window as suddenly a thunderbolt could be seen as a loud nose came from it.

''Ah!'' Ritsuka squeaked as he covered his head with his arms. Seimei looked outside with wide eyes as Soubi could see some little tears in the corner of them. '_They're afraid of thunder?_' The blonde thought as he was ones again reminded that the two had _cat ears _anda_ tail_. _'Of course, cats are always afraid of loud noises.'_

''You're afraid right?'' The blonde asked as he two looked at him. ''You can stay here if you want. I have a guest room, you two can sleep together in my bed…''

Seimei didn't know what to say. Was this guy really not just trying to rape them? Though it was thundering outside, and they didn't have anywhere else to go…

''T-that be very nice…'' Seimei said as he looked at his little brother, who nodded.

…

Seimei pulled up the covers as he turned to face his little brother. He was already asleep. Since they were homeless, it had been a while since they had slept in a warm room on a soft bed.

Seimei smirked as he looked at the door, it was still closed as he didn't sense any movement outside of it. Did that guy really cared for them? The raven didn't know if he could trust him.

He yawned as he cuddled closer to his brother and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

He closed his eyes as he was asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>So the next chapter, it's getting just a little more intrestering ^^!<strong>


	3. Confession

''Onii-chan… Onii-chan wake up! Soubi-san told me we could take a bath before breakfast.'' Ritsuka said as he looked at the sleepy face of his brother.

''Uh? Oh, good morning Ritsuka.'' He said as he suddenly remembered where he was again. His eyes widened as he grabbed his little brother and searched for any weird marks or brushes on his body. ''Did he do something to you? Are you hurt?''

Ritsuka looked at his brother surprised as he let out a giggle. ''Don't worry Seimei, he didn't do anything. I'm perfectly fine!''

Seimei blinked as he realized it. _'Maybe this guy can be trusted?_'

''Hurry up, the water turns cold as we sit here any longer!'' He said as he run out of the room with a big smile on his face.

'_He's smiling…_' Seimei thought '_I haven't seen him smile like that in years! Why is he so happy?' _The raven looked through the door what was ajar as he saw Ritsuka talking with the blonde man, smiling and laughing happily.

'_If I could, for his sake, I'd love to stay here… Though would that be the right choice? Would he let us?'_ Many questions wandered in the ravens head as he heard his brother call for him again.

''Seimei! Hurry up already!''

''Y-yes, I'm coming!'' He yelled back as he walked out of the bedroom.

''Good morning.'' Soubi said smiling as he saw the raven.

Seimei blushed a little as he let his bangs over his head to hide it(he hoped). ''G-good morning…'' He said as he grabbed Ritsuka's hand and he walked off to what appeared to be the bathroom. As soon they were in he closed the door and locked it. He turned around to face his brother as he was suddenly attacked from behind.

''Whoa!'' Seimei gaped out of surprise as he fell down on the ground. ''Ritsuka, what's wrong with you?'' He said as he looked at his brother, who was smirking brightly.

''You like S-o-u-b-i~!'' The raven sang the man's name as he saw his brothers face hit up.

''I-I-…!'' He tried but didn't come any further. He didn't thought so, but what was that feeling he was having around the man then? Seimei remembers that feeling from the first time he saw Ritsuka… ''M-maybe…''

''I knew it! Don't you think _we_ didn't see you blush just there!'' Ritsuka said as he hugged his brother.

''Eer… Ritsuka, aren't you… mad or something?'' Seimei said as he looked at his brother. Yes, it's weird that they're brothers and also lovers, but if Seimei loved someone else, wouldn't he love Ritsuka anymore? So many thoughts went through his head at ones and before he knew what was happening, tears welled up in his eyes.

Ritsuka widened at this. ''S-seimei, what's wrong!'' He said as he panicked.

''I-I don't know! I don't know what the hell's going on with me! I just-!'' He said as Ritsuka cut him off with a passionate kiss. Seimei was surprised but he slowly closed his eyes as he left his lips against that of his little brothers.

''Calm down a little, what's wrong?'' Ritsuka asked after they had parted.

''I don't really know. I don't know how I feel anymore. Even if I like Soubi, I'm betraying you! I hate this feeling!'' Seimei said as all of his emotions came out at ones. He always kept his feelings for himself, he didn't wanted to show Ritsuka when he was feeling down, though now, he couldn't hold back as his tears flowed down his cheeks.

Ritsuka hugged his brother as he started undressing him and himself.

''Seimei, if we don't get in now the water will be cold.'' The little raven said as he put his still sobbing brother in the warm water. He hugged him as he softly kissed his tears away.

''Seimei…'' He whispered as the raven looked at his little brother. ''It's not really fear that you're crying like that…''

''W-what do you mean?'' Seimei whispered back as he felt another kiss being pressed against his cheek.

''I also like Soubi…'' Seimei's eyes opened as he looked at his brother in surprise. ''Though I still love you. Is that possible? To love two people?''

Seimei now noticed there were also little tears in his eyes. ''I… I don't know Ritsuka… Though if it was possible, I'd defiantly love you two both just as much.''

''Yeah, me too…'' Ritsuka agreed. ''Do you think it's okay if I love you and Soubi?''

Seimei smiled weakly. ''If you think it's okay for me as well…'' Ritsuka nodded as Seimei kissed him surprisingly rough, pushing his tongue in the little ravens mouth. The little raven kissed back as their tongues battled together.

Seimei parted as Ritsuka opened his eyes slowly. He didn't want it to end, he liked kissing his brother. Though if they were outside, it wasn't possible. What if someone saw them? They always had to hide because they know cat ears weren't usual here.

''N-nee, Ritsuka, I… Err, kind of…'' Seimei started as he looked at his little brother with a slight blush.

Ritsuka's big eyes looked up at his brother. ''What is it Onii-chan?''

Instead of answering, Seimei grabbed Ritsuka as he started sucking and kissing his neck roughly.

''N-nhg! Seimei, w-what are you doing!'' Ritsuka moaned as his brother continued to kiss his neck.

Seimei repeated his action a few times, going from kissing to licking and finally sucking. As Ritsuka shifted a little to get more comfortable he finally noticed it. His breath hitched as he looked at Seimei, who was still sucking and licking.

''Seimei…'' Ritsuka said as he saw his brother look up at him. ''Y-you're hard…''

Seimei looked at him with a pleading look. ''Well, we haven't done it a long time… So I thought…'' He said as he smiled weakly.

Ritsuka blushed. ''Fine, but we have to be fast. I don't want Soubi to find out about it.''

''Yaay!'' Seimei cheered as he pulled Ritsuka further into his lap, his ass onto his hard member.

Ritsuka blushed even more as he stared to move his hips up and down, feeling a tingling going down as he felt himself getting hard too.

''H-hmm Ritsuka, are you going to keep on going like this, or can I finally push my dick into your-'' Seimei stated as Ritsuka covered his mouth with his hands.

''S-seimei! You know I don't like it when you say things like that!''

He smirked as he pushed the little ravens hands away from his mouth. ''No, I know you think it's sexy when I do that.''

''S-shut up!'' Ritsuka yelled as his whole face was now red.

Without saying anymore, Seimei slowly grabbed Ritsuka's hips and pushed him down on his erection.

''Aah, oh god, Ritsuka…'' Seimei moaned as he felt his little brother's muscles pulse around him. It had been so long since they had any form of sexual contact. Seimei really needed this, it felt so good as he felt Ritsuka slowly raise himself and let himself fall down again.

''A-ah! Seimei!'' Ritsuka moaned as he felt his brother cock deep inside himself.

Ritsuka started to slowly push himself up and down, as they heard the water around them splash against the edge of the bathtub.

''H-Hmm!'' Seimei let out. They tried to stay quiet, they didn't want Soubi to hear them. That'd be kind of… Awkward. For all of them. But now Seimei really couldn't help it as he roughly grabbed Ritsuka's hips and started to push him down with full force.

''H-hmm ahh! Seimei, easy!'' Ritsuka said as he suddenly felt his orgasm come very close.

''Sorry Ritsuka, I can't hold it!'' Seimei said as he heard the water splash on the ground as his brother was panting and moaning his name.

''R-ritsuka!'' He finally moaned as he came, spilling all of his cum inside of his little brother. He heard him call his name as well as he came in the water.

They sat like this for a few seconds as Ritsuka pushed himself off of his brothers lap.

''Seimei, we have to get out now…'' He panted as he looked at his brother with a lazy look.

''Yeah…'' He said as he lifted himself out, as well for Ritsuka as they dried themselves off and put their clothes back on.

''Okay, now act like nothing happened.'' He said as he looked ones more at the bathroom floor, who was completely clean again. He opened the door and walked out.

He saw Soubi sitting on the couch with a magazine in his hands as he looked up.

''Done 'bathing'?'' Soubi asked as a smirk appeared on his face.

Both their faces hit up as Seimei walked forwards the kitchen. _'Goddamnit, he heard everything!_'

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay~! First lemon scene! Yes, this chapter is really confusing, I know. Just try to live with it =D!<strong>


	4. Step one: Let him notice you like him!

Soubi looked at Ritsuka and Seimei as they ate. He was already used to the cat ears and tail, and he found it adorable.

''Eh, why isn't Soubi-san eating?'' Ritsuka said as the blonde awoke out of his trance.

''I was just… thinking. And you can call me Soubi.'' He said with a smile as the ravens cheeks heat up a bit.

''O-okay…'' He said as he continued eating.

''Hey Soubi,'' Seimei started as the man looked up. ''What do you do for work?''

''I'm a teacher.'' He said as both the ravens looked up.

''Ohh! Soubi's smart!'' Ritsuka said.

''What do you teach?'' Seimei asked.

''Art.'' He said simply.

Ritsuka and Seimei looked at each other as they both thought the same.

''C-can you please draw us ones!'' Ritsuka said as he hung over the table and was now very close to Soubi's face.

Soubi blinked for a moment. ''Eh… Sure.''

Ritsuka looked at his brother with a face that could be of a kid he just heard he'd go to Disneyland for his birthday. Soubi smiled as he saw the two raven's freak out on their chairs. They were really just too cute, and it was a lot less quiet with them. Maybe… They'd like it to stay?

''When?'' Ritsuka asked as he looked at the blonde man with puppy eyes.

''Eeh…'' Soubi started. Well, he did have time today… ''Later, after we finish breakfast.''

''Really! Yaaaaay~!'' Ritsuka yelled as he started to eat like a crazy.

''Is it really okay?'' Seimei asked to make sure.

''Yeah, it's okay. I didn't have anything important to do today anyway.'' Seimei just eat slowly as Ritsuka was already done and put his plate in de sink.

''I'm done!'' Ritsuka said as he looked at his brother and pouted. ''Seimei! Eat a little faster!''

''If I eat to fast I'll throw up.'' He said as he just continued to eat slow.

Ritsuka sat down on his chair again with his arms crossed and a pout.

Soubi smiled. Yes, they were really amusing and fun, way better than when Soubi was alone…

* * *

><p>Ritsuka shifted his legs a bit as he tried to sit still. Though it was hard when you needed to go to the bathroom. Real. Bad.<p>

''H-hmm…'' Ritsuka shifted again as he felt a little sweat drop down his face. He could feel Seimei was getting annoyed from the shifting around on his lap.

As Ritsuka shifted for the millionth time Seimei snapped.

''Aaaah! Really Ritsuka stop moving already!''

''I'm sorry! I really need to pee!'' He said as Seimei face-palmed.

Soubi chuckled. ''It's fine go, we'll take a little break.''

Ritsuka didn't know how fast he'd to get off of Seimei's lap as he run to the bathroom.

Seimei chuckled a bit to as he heard the door slam.

''Can I take a look?'' The raven asked.

''Sure.'' Soubi said as Seimei stood up as he walked to him.

''Hmm… You're really good at these things, it's beautiful!'' He said as Soubi smiled.

''Thank you, I just need you two to sit still for a little fifteen minutes and then you can go. I'll do the coloring later.''

''Okay…'' Soubi heard suddenly very close. His eyes shot open a bit as he turned his head to see now that the raven was hanging with his chest over his shoulder, Soubi's nose almost touching his cheek.

''Eeh…'' Soubi looked as the raven turned his head as their where now even closer to touching. For some reason it made him very nervous.

''What…'' Seimei said as he looked in the man's eyes. Of course he knew what he was doing, making Soubi fall for him of course! And the look on the blonde man's face told him it was working, score one for Seimei!

Seimei suddenly smirked as he leaned in as he let their lips touch for a second, keeping his eyes open in the progress seeing the man's eyes going even wider as a little blush appeared on his face.

Seimei pulled his head back again as he had an evil smirk on his face. Soubi couldn't believe what just had happened! This… guy-cat-person had just kissed him! Was this suppose to mean something? Or was this just something cats usually did to each other? Though, wasn't he already in love with Ritsuka? What the hell was going on here!

''Soubi?'' The blonde man almost jumped out of his chair as he heard someone call his name. As he looked up he saw it was the little raven. ''Are you alright?''

''Y-yes, I'm okay…'' He said as he saw Seimei already back at the couch, smiling as he petted with hands on his thighs as Ritsuka sat down on them again. He picked up his pencil as he started to draw again. Though every time he'd look in Seimei's direction, he'd receive the same evil smirk. This made him even more nervous than he already was.

''Are you sure you are alright?'' Ritsuka asked ones more as he looked at the blonde man. He didn't look alright, and every time he looked up at Seimei he just made a face and quickly turned back to his drawing…

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed as he started to get it. _'I was only gone for a few minutes…'_

''Yes, of course! And it's done, come have a look if you want to.'' He said with an obvious fake smile as Ritsuka got off of Seimei's lap and they both walked to him.

''Oh, it's wonderful. Isn't it Ritsuka?'' Seimei asked as he felt his hands on his shoulders. He looked at his brother with an pout as he saw Seimei's smirk disappear. '_Fine, if you want to play it that way…_' Ritsuka thought as he suddenly smiled bright as he turned to Soubi.

''Yes, it is!'' Ritsuka said as he suddenly grabbed Soubi's neck as he roughly pressed his lips onto the man's. ''Thank you very much Soubi!''

As he let go the blonde man looked like he could faint any minute. Ritsuka giggled a little as he looked at his brother with a dirty smile as in '_Haha, one-one_.'

''W-wha-…'' Their ears perked up as they heard so kind of word come out of the shocked man behind them.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!'' He suddenly yelled as both the raven's eyes turned big. '_Might have gone a little too far…_'

''Eeh…'' Seimei said as he looked at his brother, who was looking just as shocked as he was.

''Why,'' Soubi started as he took a deep breath. ''Why did you both just kissed me! Because I don't know what it means for you but with humans it's probably very different!''

They both blushed a little as Seimei spoke up. ''Well… Actually it means the same…''

Soubi's look now changed into a softer one. ''W-what…'' _'Out of love? But… Weren't they already together?'_ Soubi still didn't got it.

''But I thought you two where already together…''

They both took a deep breath as he looked at Ritsuka, who nodded. ''Eh… Well yes, but… We had some issues and we discussed a bit... It just ends up we're both in love with you and also each other.'' Seimei said with a smiled like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Soubi's left eye twitched as he looked from Seimei to Ritsuka and then back to Seimei again.

''Eh… Okay then…'' Soubi said as he didn't really know what to say for a moment. _'Why is this so easy? I also like them both just as much… Wait what the hell this isn't normal! Is it?_' Soubi swallowed as he looked up at them. ''I…''

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh! Cliffhanger! What will Soubi say? Will he throw his table upside down and tell them to get the hell out already? Or would he suddely turn into a pervert and jump on them and have them undressed and moaning in just a few seconds? You'll find out in the next chapter! 8D<strong>


	5. Step two: Tell him how you feel!

''I don't know what to say…'' The blonde man admitted as he looked down with a slight blush on his face.

Seimei and Ritsuka were quiet for a few seconds as the older one spoke up. ''You… Don't feel the same do you? Well, I guess we won't bother you anymore then. Come on Ritsuka, we're going.'' He said as Ritsuka nodded sadly.

As they walked away Soubi suddenly realized what was happening. He didn't wanted them to leave! Why couldn't he just say what he really felt? He was acting like a damn teenager!

''No wait!'' Soubi said as the two stood still. ''I don't want you to go, please stay…''

The ravens ears perked up as Ritsuka ran to the blonde man and hugged him.

''I want to stay too!'' He said as Seimei looked up surprised.

''I-I guess we could stay for a little bit long-'' Seimei said as Soubi interrupted him.

''No, don't go.'' Soubi said as he looked at the older raven. ''It's always so quiet around here, and I always feel lonely. But since yesterday, it has been so much more fun…''

Seimei couldn't be happier as he smiled bright. ''Are you saying?''

''I'm asking if you'd like to stay… F-forever?'' He asked with a weak smile. Seimei was quiet for a few minutes as Ritsuka looked at his brother. He was the older one, so he was the one that made the decisions.

Soubi thought it was a no after a few seconds of waiting as he looked down again.

He was about to say something as he was suddenly hugged to death by the two ravens.

''We'd be glad to!'' Seimei said as the blonde man could see a few tears in the corner of his eyes. He looked at the little raven, who was crying like a baby.

He smiled. He'd just made one of the best decisions of his life.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it looked like they had become a real family. Well, actually it was more like Soubi and Seimei had to play mommy and daddy as Ritsuka was their adorable and clumsy child.<p>

''I'm home!'' Soubi yelled through the small apartment as he pulled off his jacked. He heard some kind of thump come out of the kitchen as things fell on the ground.

''Eh!'' He heard and then more weird sounds, what it was couldn't Soubi really tell.

''W-welcome home!'' He finally heard from the two as he could here Ritsuka sounded different. What he tired?

''H-how was work today?'' Seimei asked as he finally showed himself.

''Good. Is everything alright there?'' He asked as he walked to the kitchen. Well, he tried but Seimei pushed him back.

''Why don't you tell something about your day?'' He said with an obvious fake smile as Soubi frowned. They were hiding something from him…

He walked straight to the kitchen as he pushed the annoying raven away. What the hell was wrong with Ritsuka?

As he finally arrived he just saw Ritsuka standing there at the stove, his back facing him as he only turned his head to see Soubi standing there. His cheeks were a little bit flushed as he was panting a little.

Soubi's eyes shot open as he walked to him and felt his forehead.

''Ritsuka are you okay? You look like you're sick!'' He said in as he panicked.

The young raven looked at him with a surprised expression as he looked at his brother.

''I ehh…'' He said. ''I-I'm fine!'' He said as he turned himself away from the blonde man as his face only flushed brighter.

Soubi frowned again as he looked at the little raven up and down as he finally found something. His eyes narrowed as he reached out with his hand and touched a huge hickey on his neck.

Soubi could see his eyes turn big as Seimei blushed also. '_Busted…_'

''Or maybe, it's something else?'' Soubi said as he sighed and looked down. He smirked as he could see a little lump through the poor ravens pants.

''And why may I ask, would you two do something like this on the middle of the day, in the kitchen?'' He said as he looked at the older one. Ritsuka was already enough embarrassed.

''Eh… W-well…'' Seimei said as his head turned into a tomato. ''I just, wanted to…'' He admitted as he looked down.

Soubi smirked as he softly pushed the younger one away as he continued cooking.

''Hmm, I think this will be done in… Five minutes? Better hurry up.'' He said as he looked at the older raven.

Seimei and Ritsuka both looked up surprised.

''Eh…'' Ritsuka started to blush bright red. _'Wait, right here? He want to watch us do… That?_' He thought as he looked at Seimei who looked like he was thinking the same.

Soubi's eyes narrowed. ''Oh god I know what you're thinking and no. Just go to the bedroom or something.''

Seimei nodded slowly as he took his brothers hand and walked to the bedroom. Ritsuka shyly followed him as Seimei closed the door behind him.

As soon Ritsuka turned around he was thrown into the bed as his brother climbed on top of him.

''Eh!'' Ritsuka squeaked out as his brother almost ripped his pants open and took out his now hard member as he gave it a long lick.

''A-ah! Seimei!'' Ritsuka moaned as he placed his hands on his brothers head.

Seimei smiled at this as he looked at his little brother. He was always so cute, even at times like this.

''More?'' He asked as he saw his brothers eyes shot open. He knew he wouldn't really answer like '_Oh hell yes suck me!_' Though that would be awesome if he would…

Ritsuka slowly nodded as Seimei licked him a few more times, receiving more moans. Finally he took him in his mouth as he started to bob his head up and down.

It wasn't long before Ritsuka was moaning loudly, Seimei was sure Soubi could hear him.

As Seimei only when a little bit faster and gave a good suck he already felt cum in his mouth. Ritsuka was still young and couldn't really hold that long, though it was also a lots of fun. Because he was a teenager, he had lots of energy to go again and he was also very sensitive. Just a little touch his ass and kiss his neck and he was already hard.

The little one was now panting as he lie exhausted on the bed. Seimei smiled sweetly as he kissed his little brothers lips quickly.

''You have to get up, dinner would be done by now.'' Ritsuka nodded as he pulled himself off the bed. As they opened the door, Soubi was sitting on the couch reading the paper as the table was already set and the food was done.

He looked up as the two came out of the room and smiled.

''Ah good, dinner is ready.'' He said as he put the paper down and sat down on one of the chairs. The two ravens did the same as they started to eat.

Though Soubi knew the two liked him(and he liked them back as well) he hadn't done anything with them except for that time when they suddenly went crazy. Soubi could tell easily that the two were big pervert's, especially Seimei.

Since Soubi had asked if they'd like to stay they've also all been sleeping in Soubi's bed, which was big enough for four people. And not ones he'd touched them, not even a good night kiss! He didn't know why. He wanted to, but it still felt weird. It's just all so sudden.

Seimei just wanted to have some fun by touching Ritsuka at such a place, Soubi guessed. All though, the idea of doing it in the kitchen was kind of… Kinky? _'Oh god, Soubi you're turning into a pervert too! Stop it!'_

''So,'' Seimei said snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. ''How was your work today, you didn't answer me back there.''

''It is good, just a few lazy students but further more it was alright.'' He said with a smile as he ate.

Suddenly all kinds of images with the two ravens in differed kinds of clothes and positions entered Soubi's head as he tried to get rid of them. That little one was sure loud, and Soubi also wondered how big Seimei actually was.

Okay, _maybe_ he wanted to do perverted stuff to them…

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, isn't Seimei just too cute as pervert? I think he is... It's comming closer and closer to the beginning again(You still know what happened in the beginning of chapter one? 8D) There are just a few more questions that need to be answered, and you also better prepare yourself for a very perverted chapter that's coming (Maybe next chapter, maybe the one after that...) I hope you enjoyed! :3<strong>


	6. Headbands!

Ritsuka looked out the window as he saw rain coming down. It was already the end of fall and it was very cold outside.

'_I'm glad I'm not out there anymore…_' He thought back at the time it was snowing and they were outside. They didn't had any very warm jackets or anything, he'd thought he would freeze to death that time! _'I'm very lucky to be in a warm house now.' _

''Hey Ritsuka,'' The little raven looked up at his brother who hugged him from behind. ''Do you still remember that time we where outside in this weather?''

Ritsuka nodded. ''I was just thinking about that…'' He said as he returned the hug.

Seimei smiled. ''You must know that we're very lucky to be here now, save and warm.'' He said as he kissed his brothers cheek softly.

The little raven nodded again. ''You think we should do something back for Soubi?'' He said as he looked up at his brother.

''Of course, what would you like to do?''

Ritsuka thought for a few seconds as he saw a smirk appear on his brothers face.

''Oh my god! Seimei what the hell are you thinking about!'' He squeaked.

Seimei chuckled as he petted his brothers head. ''Nothing, what do you thought I was thinking about then?''

''N-nothing!'' He said with a blush on his face.

''Hmm, you sure? Because I really want to give your idea a chance.'' He said as he teased his little brother. It was just too irresistible!

''I-It's really nothing!'' He said as his brother blew a bit of cold air in his ear. ''Ah! S-seimei stop it!''

''Hehe, sorry.'' He said as he released him.

Ritsuka placed himself on the couch as he looked at his brother with a pissed off look.

''Anyway, what do you think we should do?'' Ritsuka asked, almost afraid of answer.

''Hmm, what would you say if you got dressed up in a tight pair of very short shorts, and then I would have a whip and then-''

''Seimei!'' Ritsuka cut him off before to many damage was done. ''W-what the hell!''

''What, I bet he'd like that.'' He said. ''Hmm, you with very tight short shorts…'' He said as a perverted smile was placed on his face again.

Ritsuka blushed like a tomato as he slapped his brother. ''A-as if… That's ever going to happen!''

''Ah! Ritsuka that hurt!'' Seimei said as he placed his hand on his cheek.

''That's your punishment!''

Seimei pouted. ''You punish me for finding you in tight short shorts attractive?''

Ritsuka looked away. ''N-no… I punish you for having such perverted thoughts!'' He said and as he turned, he saw Seimei suddenly very close. His eyes widened as he tried to run away, but Seimei had already trapped him in his grip.

''You're not going anywhere!'' Seimei said with a very big smirk as Ritsuka got scared.

''N-no! Let me go!'' He yelled, but his brother wouldn't listen. Seimei walked into the bedroom with his little brother still yelling and protesting.

He threw him on the bed as he started to tease his hand on the little ravens chest.

''A-ah! S-seimei stop it already!'' He said as he pushed the hand away and sat up. He looked at his brother with a pout as Seimei smiled and petted his head.

''Don't worry, just teasing, just teasing!''

''Well I don't like it.'' Ritsuka said with still the same pout.

Seimei couldn't help but to chuckle. ''But I do~!''

Just as Ritsuka was about to say something back, the door of the bedroom opened very slowly as Soubi stepped in with a confused look on his face.

''Eh… Are you planning…''

''No.'' They both said at the same time as their eyes narrowed.

''Oh okay then.''

''You're home early today!'' Seimei said as Ritsuka hugged the man as he smiled.

''Well early, just about fifteen minutes before time…''

''That's okay with me!'' Seimei said as he joined the hug.

* * *

><p>Soubi turned the stove off as he put the food on the table. They all started to eat happily as the man was still wondering about something…<p>

''Actually, I still have one more question…'' Soubi said as he put his chopsticks down.

''What?'' Seimei asked as the blonde man didn't continued.

''You said you where from the cat clan, right?'' He said as the two ravens nodded.

''You want to know something about it?'' Seimei said as he sighed.

''Only if you want to tell me…''

Seimei nodded. ''Well, you'd probably think it'd be something animals like, with no real house who live in the forests and never stay on one spot…'' He said as he saw Soubi nod slowly. ''And that's true.''

Soubi looked up as Seimei said this. ''Oh… And what did you ate then?''

''Just fish and other animals.''

Soubi thought for a few seconds before he spoke again. ''Just out of curiosity, why did you leave? Didn't you like living with your family?''

Seimei looked at his little brother before answering. ''E-eh… Well they found out about Ritsuka and me, and they didn't like it. '_Brothers together is a sin!_' they said…'' Seimei said as the two ravens both looked down. ''I know it isn't normal for siblings to like each other, but I can't really control my feelings…'' He said with a weak smile as he felt Ritsuka hug him.

Soubi looked at the two. It was really to sad, he felt so sorry for them…

''B-but!'' Ritsuka interrupted his thoughts as he looked the blonde man in the eyes. ''I-I'm really grateful for Soubi letting us live here! I-I…'' He said as he looked down. ''I really love Soubi too…''

Both the males looked with wide eyes at the little boy. Soubi stood up as he hugged him tied.

''Your welcome.'' Soubi said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Seimei sat down on the couch with Ritsuka as they were done eating.<p>

''Oh before I forget, I have something for you two!'' Soubi said as he run into the bedroom and came out with some black headbands.

''Eh, Soubi what are we suppose to do with that?''

''Hehe, I'll explain.'' He said as he placed one of the headbands on the little ravens head. He put it right over his cat ears and then put some hair over it.

Soubi smiled as Seimei looked up surprised. ''And, what do you think? It looks just like he has no ears at all.''

''And this way we'll be able to walk outside without people freaking out!'' Seimei said with a big smile as Ritsuka followed.

''Soubi thank you so much!'' They both said as they attacked him with hugs and kisses.

Soubi smiled. Living with these two was really to was really an exciting adventure, with sure a whole lot more in store for them!

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... What to say about this chapter? Well, some had been explained about the cat clan, and I guess they're able to go outside now? 8D<strong>


	7. Final step: Tempt him!

Ritsuka awoke in an empty bed as he looked around surprised. No Seimei nor Soubi… Soon he found a note next to him on a pillow as he read it:

_Moring Ritsuka, had a nice sleep? We're just grocery shopping, and since you where still sleeping, we'd thought we'd go ahead without you. Be back to eat breakfast together. _

_X Seimei and Soubi. _

Ritsuka looked at it again as he fell back onto the bed. '_So their gone…_' He thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

He put the note back as he walked to the bathroom and let the water run. Ritsuka loved taking bath's, especially the ones with lots of bubbles! He picked up a bottle who he knew had the special kind of substance in it that had the power to create the perfect and thick foam!

As it was done he turned on the radio as he stepped into the bath. As Ritsuka listed to the music he wondered who had put it on this station. The only thing they were playing where Vocaloid songs… Oh well, it's not like he they had bad music, and Ritsuka was now too lazy to turn it off anyway. He slowly relaxed as he started to sing along with the songs.

As he sang along with the new song they had put on, Ritsuka suddenly realized what he was singing…

''_Yuka de neru kara'' nante, beddo ni wa boku hitori dake. Yoru wa kore kara akiramecha dame da._'' (Don't say "I'm going to sleep on the floor", and leave me alone in the bed. The night has just started, so don't give up.)

His cheeks hit up a bit as he continued to sing along, he just couldn't resist it!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Seimei and Soubi had come home after shopping as they both where quiet for a few seconds and then both smirked brightly.<p>

''Is that Ritsuka?'' Soubi asked as Seimei nodded.

''I've never heard him sing.'' He said as they both walked as quiet as they could to the bathroom and listened at the door…

''_Hetarenaide yo! Onii-chan, dakedo sonna kokoro no suki. Itsumo to chigatta hisshi na kao no suteki._'' (Don't play dumb, Onii-chan! But I like this part of you. You look good with a tired expression). They heard as both their eyes turned big.

''What the…'' Seimei said as Ritsuka just continued to sing along, as the lyrics just got worse…

The first thing they heard was a loud 'beep', and after that…

''_BEEP Naka ni dashite yo Onii-chan, ninshin nante shinpai nai! kore kara no duzzo, kimochi ii koto shite yo ne!_'' (Come **(inside), Onii-chan. don't worry about pregnancy! And now, go ahead, do things that make me feel good!)

Both of the males stood there like two stones… Cute little innocent Ritsuka had just said…

Soubi looked over to Seimei, he was Ritsuka's 'Onii-chan'…

Suddenly Seimei kicked the door open as he looked at his little brother, sitting in the bathtub with bubbles all around him. His hair was a little damp as his cheeks were flushed. He looked up at him as his eyes turned big.

''S-seimei… And Soubi, you guys are back already?'' He asked as you could see the panic on his face.

''Yes we are, _little brother_.'' Seimei said with the biggest smirk on his face.

''Eh… A-and how long have you been here already?''

''Long enough to hear you singing that you want my dick solved up in your ass.'' He said as it was quiet in the room for a moment.

Soubi blinked. ''I guess you two are busy, I'll leave you alone.'' He said as he closed the door.

''N-no! Soubi wait! Don't leave me alone with-!'' He heard come out of the bathroom as everything suddenly turned into a lot of muffled words and weird splashing sounds.

'_This time, he really asked for it_.' Soubi thought as he sighed. He picked up the paper as he tried to ignore to two making a lot of noise. Though that was hard. From what Soubi could hear Ritsuka was trying to run away as Seimei wouldn't let him. Soubi's left eye twitched.

'_DAMN IT I CAN'T CONSENTRATE ON ANYTHING ELSE!'_ He thought as he slammed the bathroom door open. His eyes turned big for the second time that day as he looked at the two in front of him. He might shouldn't have opened that door…

Seimei was half naked, with only his unzipped pants still on as Ritsuka was of course still fully naked.

Seimei's hands and upper arms disappeared in the water down his little brothers stomach as Ritsuka held on to his brothers shoulders, panting with ever redder cheeks that he had before.

The older raven smirked and licked his lips as he saw Soubi standing there. ''Seems like someone wants to join…''

Ritsuka's eyes turned big as he looked at the blonde man, as his eyes traveled down the man pants as he spotted a lump though it. Before he could control his body, his whole face turned into a tomato as he felt his cock twitch in his brothers hands.

Seimei noticed this and looked back at his brother. Ritsuka looked up as he suddenly realized what he just had done.

''Eh, EH!'' he started, though he knew it was useless. Seimei picked him up as he sat him down in between his legs, still completely wet. He opened his little brothers legs as Soubi had now a full view of the little raven.

Ritsuka blushed as he tried to close his legs. Of course Seimei wouldn't let him.

''Have your turn.'' Seimei simply said as Soubi didn't know what to do for a moment. He could see Ritsuka so stiff in his brothers arms as he panicked a little.

''S-seimei!'' He said as he looked at him.

''Yes?'' He purred in Ritsuka's kitten ear as he licked it a few times, causing the little raven to let out a few muffled moans. ''I know you want Soubi to touch you.''

Ritsuka was quiet for a few seconds as he looked at the blonde man, who was still standing here, shocked by what the hell was happening. Ritsuka nodded slowly as Soubi froze. He wanted it, he really wanted him to touch him, so it was okay then, right?

Soubi slowly walked to the young boy as he kneeled down. Seimei smirked as he had a pretty good view of it all. Plus, Ritsuka ass was sliding over his dick.

Soubi slowly closed the distance between their faces as he pushed his tongue in the ravens mouth of the first time. Ritsuka let out an surprised squeak but soon he relaxed as he felt the man's tongue on his own. Oh god this felt even better than Soubi thought! His tongue was so soft and warm, it just felt like heaven already.

Seimei couldn't resist as he pinched one of this little brothers nipples. He heard him moan in the kiss as Soubi parted and started kissing his free nipple.

Ritsuka couldn't help but to moan this time out loud. He felt like his whole body was on fire, and it felt so damn good! Finally Soubi was touching him!

'_Thank you Onii-chan!_' He thought as he moaned out in pleasure as he felt _someone's_ hands go down and were now touching his member.

''Aa-h~!'' Ritsuka moaned out as he could see it was Soubi.

The blonde male bit his lip. '_Oh god how would that tight hole of him feel?_' Soubi thought as he looked at Seimei, and if he could read his mind, he nodded with a smirk. Soubi chuckled as he blushed a little, could he really?

''S-Soubi…'' Ritsuka moaned out as the blonde man looked up. ''P-please…'' He said as Soubi almost exploded in his pants.

He zipped his pants open as he slit them off, exposing his large member. As he turned back to face Ritsuka he saw that he had turned himself around, and he was now sucking off his brother. One of Seimei's hands was on his head as Soubi could see on the expression on his face he was completely enjoying it.

Without saying anything, he slowly trusted into the younger one, who let out a surprised squeak and then continued pleasing his brother.

Soubi couldn't believe it, that he was really having sex with a person so much younger than him. Though Ritsuka didn't seem to mind at all, he more seemed to be enjoying it as he let out muffled moans.

Soubi started to trust in a little harder, just testing if the little one could have that. He just let out louder moans as Seimei groaned and pushed Ritsuka's head further down.

Soubi could see Seimei was really a rough type, so Ritsuka probably could have some. Soubi started to trust in with full force as he saw Seimei come, Ritsuka now moaning even louder now his mouth was free.

''A-Ah! Soubi!'' He moaned the blonde could feel Ritsuka's mussels cramp about in cock, as he suddenly came too.

For a few more seconds they sat like this, panting as Seimei finally stood up and zipped his pants up again as he pulled on his shirt.

Soubi stood up as well as Seimei helped his little brother up, still tired and high from bliss.

* * *

><p>As they sat down with something to drink, Soubi noticed Ritsuka hugged his arm as he put his head on his chest, purring. Seimei hugged his arm as well as he gave Soubi a little kiss on the cheek, just letting Soubi know how much they really loved him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, what a cute and pervert chapter is this, isn't it :'D? I just need to say that every time I write this kind of smut shit, I feel really uncomfortable, but I'm doing this for you guys xD! Also, if you have a request for this story, something you want those guys to do, just ask me! I don't say I can do anything you ask, but I'll be sure to look at it and try at least! ;) Oh and the song Ritsuka was singing was of course the song by <em>Kagamine Len<em> called _Hetarenaide yo! Oniichan!_**


	8. Angels and Devils

A cute little angel was playing with the clouds a bit as he got bored of it soon. He sighed as he rolled over to his back, his black locks falling out of his face.

''I'm so bored…'' He groaned. ''Why isn't anyone here today?'' He said again to nothing as he sighed heavily.

''I just wish, I'd like to have some playmates… Anything except this!'' He suddenly yelled as a big flash of light could be seen.

''AH! W-what's happening!'' The little raven squeaked as he covered his eyes with his hands.

''Don't be scared, we aren't going to hurt you.'' A gentle voice suddenly said as the little angel looked up. His eyes widened as he saw now two older males sitting in front of him, both they were wearing nothing more than just a pair of black shorts, their chests completely exposed.

The little raven angel blushed as he bit his lip. _'Damn they're hot...' _Though as he looked a little bit better his eyes widened again. The two had horns and devil tails and wings attached to their body.

'_Oh shit shit SHIT!_' The little angel thought as he looked at the men in fear. '_Those guys will hurt me! I have to get out of here now! T-though, there is no one here, m-maybe I could stay for a while and hear what they have to say… I'm just way to bored to leave now!_'

''What's your name little one?'' The male with black hair asked as he smiled. The angel blushed as he could feel himself calm down a little.

''E-eh, it's Ritsuka.'' He said as he looked at the two again. ''A-and yours?''

The blonde man with glasses chuckled. ''My name is Soubi.'' He said as he black haired male spoke as well. ''And I'm Seimei.''

''And why are you here?'' Ritsuka asked.

The two males looked up weird. ''You wished for us, we're your new playmates.'' The blonde said as they smiled politely.

''Oh…'' Was the only thing Ritsuka could say as the two came to sit next to him, so close he could feel their arms brush against him own.

''So, it there anything you had planned now we're here?'' Seimei said.

Ritsuka thought a little as he spoke up again. ''Err, I hadn't really planned anything…'' _'I knew they weren't that bad, look how nice they are?'_

''Oh, well I guess we could come up with something too.'' Soubi said as he smirked at Seimei, who did the same.

''Eh?'' Ritsuka suddenly got scared again.

''Ne Ritsuka, close your eyes for a bit, I have brought you a little present.'' Seimei said as Ritsuka didn't know if he should or shouldn't. He decided to trust them as he nodded and closed his eyes.

…

Nothing came for a few seconds as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own and on his neck.

His eyes shot open as he had no idea what was happening. _'I knew it, never trust a devil!' _

He tried to free himself from the two groping him as he started to squirm like a crazy. Though one of them was holding his hands behind his back as he suddenly felt something being placed around his wrists. Something cold and metal like. It took the little angel a few seconds before he finally understood that they had handcuffed him.

'_Fuck!_' He thought '_I'm gonna get raped for sure if I don't do anything right now! Hmm, getting raped by these two, I don't mind that much… Wait what!_'

''Aww, such a cute little angel…'' Seimei said as they laid Ritsuka down on the clouds. ''All powerless… What should we do with him?'' He smirked at his as he looked at the blonde male next to him.

''N-no! Let me go! I'll scream!'' Ritsuka said as he glared at the two, who didn't seem to mind at all.

''You'll scream? Well I guess then there will be no other choice than to gag you.'' He said with a smile as Ritsuka's eyes widened.

''No!'' He said but before he could do anything about it the blonde male had already placed a gag in his mouth.

Ritsuka started as kick his legs up in the air, the only thing he still could do except for breathing. ''H-hmm!''

The two older ones both chuckled as Seimei slit his hand over the little angels cheek.

''So cute, so irresistible…'' He said as he slit his other hand up the white tank top the raven was wearing.

''H-hmfp!'' The raven let out as he felt Seimei tease his nipple.

Soubi smirked as he started to kiss his way down the angels stomach.

''Ne Seimei, this little one had a really nice skin, don't you think so?'' He said as he looked up at the angels face with a smirk, who blushed.

''Ah, yes a really nice skin indeed. Though you're making all of those red marks on it.'' Seimei said as he looked down the ravens stomach, covered in hickeys.

'_Eh, wait what? Why didn't I notice that! No, stop it! Others will see!_' Ritsuka thought as he tried to kick his legs in the air again, though it was useless this time because the blonde male was sitting on them.

''Aww, I think he doesn't like you ruining his skin like that.'' Seimei said as he pushed up the angels top as he started to kiss one of the nipples.

Ritsuka let out a muffled moan as he didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't do anything to stop the two groping him, his hands were cuffed together and there was a freaking gag in his mouth! What was he suppose to do? Enjoy it? No way he could enjoy something like this!

As the raven one just continued to suck at his nipples, he felt a hand now go down his shorts as his eyes widened.

'_N-no! Everything except there!_' Ritsuka moaned as he felt a hand slowly slip into his underwear and slowly started pumping him.

''Aww, Soubi you bastard, taking all the fun for yourself.'' Seimei said as he sat down next to Soubi in between Ritsuka's legs.

''You seemed to have much fun up there as well.'' He said with a smirk.

''I did have fun, but the real deal started down here!'' And with that said, Seimei pulled off the shorts and underwear in one swift motion.

Ritsuka's eyes widened again as he was now fully exposed for the two males hungry eyes. He closed his legs, but only to be forcefully opened again by the blonde male.

Ritsuka could see Seimei lick his lips and Soubi reached out and started playing with the tip of his member, who was standing up straight.

''H-hm!'' Ritsuka moaned out as he closed his eyes. '_Oh this feels weird! Even weirder than when I do it to myself!_'

''Aww, look how much he's enjoying it already!'' Soubi said as Seimei smirked. Ritsuka's eyes shot open as his head turned into a tomato. _'I can't help it okay!_'

''Then, how would he react to his?'' Seimei said as he leaned down with his head as he gave his balls a quick lick.

''H-hmp!'' The raven moaned out as he bucked his hips and a little bit of pre-cum squirted out.

''Oh, even better than I expected…'' Seimei said as he continued his action as Soubi started pumping him again.

Tears welled up in Ritsuka's eyes and he didn't knew why. He felt his orgasm come closer and closer as suddenly…

He heard some calling his name several times. Was that, Soubi?

''Ritsuka! Ritsuka! RITSUKA WAKE UP DAMN IT!''

Suddenly he opened his eyes as he looked right into the eyes of Soubi. He soon realized that he was… Kinda humping Soubi's arm as he let go of him immediately. His body was covered in sweat as he could still feel his cock pounding in his pants.

'_I-it was just a dream?_' The little raven though as he suddenly felt his brother behind him. '_Oh god what did I do?_'

''Ritsuka,'' Seimei started as he little raven slowly turned around.

''Y-yes?'' He said as his ears went down in embarrassment.

''Had a nice dream?'' He asked as he blushed.

''E-err…'' He said as he could feel his brothers hand go down and touch his obvious erection.

Ritsuka bit his lip as he heard the two males chuckle. ''S-shut up!'' Ritsuka said as he pushed the hand away.

''You know, when I woke up I felt something against my arm, but when I turned on the lights I sure was surprised to see you there.'' Soubi said with a smirk.

''Shut up already!'' Ritsuka said as he run out of the room straight to the bathroom as they heard the door slam.

''And guess what he's going to do there…'' Seimei said as they both chuckled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Ritsuka is still a teenager, I thought he might have sometimes dreams like this? I dunno, I just wanted to write this xD! I hope you enjoyed :3<strong>


	9. Sin

''Really _did_ learn your lesson?'' Soubi said with a smirk as he looked at the two.

''Eh! Soubi this isn't what is looks like!'' Ritsuka said.

''So what is it then? From what I can see Seimei started to pervert over you again, let the food burn and then you freaked out the moment you heard me come in. Am I right?''

Seimei and Ritsuka looked at each other. ''Yes…''

''I guess we'll order pizza.'' Soubi said as he pulled out his phone.

''Yaaay!'' Ritsuka cheered as the blonde rolled his eyes.

''Your punishment will follow later.'' He said as Ritsuka immediately shut his mouth and Seimei winked at the blonde.

* * *

><p>''Ne, Soubi,'' Seimei said as Ritsuka was already sleeping. The blonde man looked up from the magazine he was reading.<p>

''Yes?''

''It's almost the twenty-first,'' He said. ''That day is it Ritsuka's birthday.''

Soubi smiled. ''Oh how nice, we have to celebrate that! How old will he be then?''

''He's going to be sixteen then already…'' Seimei said as he started to space out a little, thinking about the past probably.

Soubi almost choked. ''S-sixteen already!'' He yelled a little too hard as Seimei shushed him.

''Yes, I know. He acts like a fourteen year old, but he's really turning sixteen.''

''Hmm, okay, what kind of things does he like? I mean, for presents and stuff…''

''Eh, I know he always wanted to have his own camera, but that's about it…'' Seimei said as he frowned.

''And if I make something for him?'' Soubi asked as the raven looked up.

''You mean a painting? Yeah, I think he'd like that.'' He said with a smile as he suddenly remembered something. Something very useful in this case as he started to grin.

''Okay and now you're creeping me out…'' Soubi said as he backed off a little.

''Eh? Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something very…'' He stopped as a perverted smile was placed on his face.

''Seriously!'' Soubi said as stated to get scared.

''I just remembered Ritsuka has a fetish.'' Seimei said as the blonde blinked a few times.

''R-really?'' Soubi said as he tried his best not to laugh. ''F-for what?''

''Hmm, I'm not sure he'd be happy if I told you that…''

''Just tell me.'' Soubi said as he looked at the raved with a straight face.

''He's going to kill me if I tell you…''

''Seimei…'' Soubi said with a more serious tone.

''I just found by accident and I promised him to never talk about it again…''

''Seimei damn you just tell me.'' Soubi said not yelling at all, else he might wake Ritsuka up and then Seimei would never tell him.

''Okay okay fine!'' Seimei said finally as he smirked. He leaned in as he whispered into Soubi's ear.

The blonde's eyes shot open as he tried hard to hold in his laugh again.

''R-really? Oh my god how did you found out?''

Seimei smirked. ''Well, we were playing in the woods one time, and then Ritsuka got stuck into a pair of lianas and bushes. He was trying to get so hard out he torn up his clothes. And so yeah, that moment I noticed…''

Soubi smirked. ''Okay, and so, what do you want to do with this?''

''Have a crazy sex party!'' Seimei yelled as Soubi quickly shushed him. ''Oh yeah, sorry…''

Soubi looked at Seimei as he smiled weakly. ''You're really the biggest pervert I've ever met…''

''Thank you!'' Seimei said with a wide smile as it was the best compliment he'd ever gotten. ''But I have just one more question.''

''And that is?''

''How do you celebrate birthdays?''

''Eh, well we usually give presents and buy a cake and throw the birthday one a party. Any different from your way?''

''Hmm, not at all. Though I think the cake would be some different as well for presents…'' Seimei said. ''You know, I just remembered that if Ritsuka's turning sixteen and we were still in the clan, he'd have to find a mate partner.'' He said as he grinned a little.

''Eh? Is that some sort of rule?'' Soubi asked.

''Yeah, always when a boy turns sixteen, he has to find a girl to breed with and have a family. Those are the rules, and Ritsuka and I didn't like those at all.''

''So what about you? You're over the sixteen for sure, did you find someone?'' Soubi asked as he was suddenly very curious.

''I…'' Seimei said as he was quiet for a few seconds. ''I did, but not because I wanted to. They forced me, they said that if I wouldn't do it they'd do something to Ritsuka.'' Soubi's eyes widened as he pulled Seimei close.

''Don't tell Ritsuka, he doesn't know. I told him our parents didn't mind if I wouldn't do it. He doesn't even know I'm actually a father…'' He said as a little tear rolled down his cheeks. ''I hate myself for doing that…''

Soubi kissed his cheek. ''It's not your fault so stop feeling so guilty. I won't tell Ritsuka anything about this, I swear.''

''Thank you Soubi.'' Seimei said as he looked at the man and gave him a little kiss back. ''I didn't even got to see my child. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl, I don't know the name, I don't even know if it was actually born alive. They just wanted me to expand the clan, and more not. So I guess that's what I did…''

''Did you even knew the girl?'' Soubi asked. He'd never seen Seimei like this, he was always so happy, never upset. This must be a really big deal for him…

''I did knew her, but I didn't love her. Doing that with her was… Awful. You already know, I don't like girls, so having forced sex with one…''

''I understand. It must have been really hard on you.'' Soubi said. ''But do you still want to see your child?''

Seimei was quiet for a few seconds before answering. ''Yes, but it's too late for that now. They'd found out about Ritsuka and me a few months later and after that we run away. It's been four years already. I have no idea where they could be now.''

As Soubi quietly did the math he found out that Seimei should be nineteen by now.

''How did they found out about you and Ritsuka?'' Soubi asked as he saw Seimei slowly turn his head and sigh.

''You really want to know? Because that really was one of the most fearful and embarrassing time of our life.''

Soubi grinned. ''Of course I want to know.''

Seimei leaned back into the blonde mans arms as he took a deep breath. ''There was just one normal day, we'd played in the mud and come home like that. Our mom of course freaked out en said we needed to clean ourselves immediately, because Ritsuka was already licking his fingers off… '' Seimei look a breath as he looked back at Soubi. ''Just so you know, this is gonna take a little while.'' He said as the blonde nodded.

''We have time.'' Seimei smiled at this as he continued.

''So we went to the river, but on our way Ritsuka slipped and fell down into a bunch of plants. When I want to check on him he wasn't there anymore, but was a large hole. As I slipped through it too, my eyes widened. It was a beautiful place with a large lake and lots of nice smelling plants I'd never seen before.''

''_Onii-Chan look, a big lake! We can wash us here!'' Ritsuka squealed. _

_Seimei smiled. ''Yeah, that's a good idea…'' He said as they stepped in the water with their dirty clothes on(This way those will be clean too later)._

''_The water is warm! Or… did you just pee in it?'' Seimei said as he looked over to his little brother with a smirk._

_He blushed. ''N-no of course not!'' _

''_Then it's okay.'' He said as he started to wash his hair. As he was done he pulled off his clothes and started washing the mud off them. Seimei laid them down on the ground as he sunk down in the warm water again. _

_Seimei opened his eyes as he saw Ritsuka pull off his clothing with a big blush spread over his face. The older raven smirked 'Ohh, or he's just being way too cute or he's turned on…'_

_Seimei stood up as he helped his little brother. As they were now fully naked Ritsuka sat down in the water, obviously hiding something. _

''_Ritsuka,'' Seimei said as he pulled him on his lap as he hugged him from behind. ''I love you.'' He said as he kissed his brothers cheek. He could feel the heat of face burn on his lips. _

''_I… I l-love you too…'' He said with a shaking voice as he turned his head and kissed his brothers lips. _

''_You're really too cute Ritsuka.'' Seimei said as he let his hand touch his cheek, then go down his neck as he stopped at his chest. ''And also very obvious.'' He slowly started teasing his nipple as Ritsuka closed his eyes as he pulled his arms around his brothers neck. _

''_Hmm…'' He tried his best to stay still as his brother kissed his neck and teased his body._

''_Ritsuka,'' Seimei sighed out as the little raven looked up. ''Ne, let's do it.'' _

_Ritsuka froze for a moment as he looked down, his face burning. ''E-eh, Seimei… W-what if someone sees or hears us?'' _

''_They won't, they don't even know about this place.'' Seimei said as he didn't wait for an answer. He kissed his brother on the lips as he pulled his tongue inside. _

_Ritsuka closed his eyes as he felt incredibly nervous again. They had been having sex for only a short while, since Seimei didn't wanted to push Ritsuka. They had done it only twice in three months! That was also because there wasn't really a good place to do that kind of thing, everybody just could randomly walk by and they'd be death!_

_Seimei pushed his hand down as he felt Ritsuka was already hard. He smirked, and for a while…_

_He started to pump up and down as he kissed his little brothers neck. _

_Ritsuka did his best to stay quiet as he covered his mouth with his hand. It just felt so good and he just wanted to shout it all out, letting his brother know how good it made him feel. Though, of course if he'd do that…_

'_Don't think about that now! Just enjoy it baka!' Ritsuka thought as he kissed his brothers cheek. ''I love you.'' He whispered in his ear as he could feel Seimei giving his cock a light squeeze. _

''_Ah!'' Ritsuka moaned out accidently. _

''_Ritsuka, can I do it now?'' Seimei asked as the younger one placed his legs on each side of Seimei's hips as he let his ass slide over his brothers dick._

''_Yes.'' He said as he felt his brother grab his hips gently and push them down. _

_A single tear run down Ritsuka's face as Seimei kissed it away. ''I'm sorry.'' He said as he waited for a little while. Until the younger raven nodded as he started lift his brothers hips and then push them down again. _

_The water splashed around them as Ritsuka could feel his brother being inside him, and he just felt so loved. Just the fact that Seimei loved him back made him the happiest person on earth. As he felt a spot being hit inside him he started to feel good too as it got harder to control his moans. _

''_H-hmm, fuu…'' Ritsuka really tried, but it was just really hard for him to keep his mouth shut during sex. _

_Seimei silenced him with a kiss as he started to buck himself into the younger one. _

_After a while they couldn't take it anymore. As Ritsuka came, he let out a moan that he really couldn't hold back, and Seimei was too late from shutting him up. _

_Still sitting there, panting, Ritsuka hugged his brother. _

''_I hope no one heard that…'' He said as Seimei nodded. _

''_I don't think so.'' He said as he kissed Ritsuka again, calming the younger one down. _

_That was until they heard someone scream their names and their eyes opened wide. _

''_SEIMEI AND RITSUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' As they looked up they could see their mom stand there with an angry look on her face._

''_M-Mom!'' Ritsuka yelled as he looked as the woman in fear. _

''_Don't call me! Were you two doing what I think it was!'' She yelled at them._

_Both of their faces started to head up like crazy. ''Err… M-maybe?'' Seimei said as his mother looked even angrier now. _

''_You know it is sick to be in love with the same gender! And on top of that, you are brothers!'' She yelled as they know for sure more people of their clan could hear it. _

_Ritsuka tried to get off of his brother, but as he raised his hips up his ass was completely visible for his mother as Seimei's dick slowly got out, and after that some sperm. _

_All of them were quiet for a few seconds as Ritsuka and Seimei were blushing like mad._

''_THAT'S A SIN!'' Their mother suddenly yelled and then run away. _

''_M-mom wait!'' Seimei yelled as it was already too late. She run away, letting Ritsuka and Seimei sit there. They knew as soon as they'd reach their clan, everybody would look at them, because their mother had probably told everyone what she'd just has seen. _

'_That's a sin!' Echoed through Ritsuka's head as they quickly pulled their clothes on. Was it? It just didn't feel so wrong to Ritsuka at all. He loved Seimei and Seimei loved him, what was so wrong about that?_

''_Ritsuka,'' Seimei said as he hugged his brother. ''Whatever is going to happen to us now, promise me you don't leave me. Promise me you'll always stay by my side.'' He said as Ritsuka could see some tears in the corners of his eyes. _

''_O-onii-Chan… I will, if you do the same.'' Ritsuka said as he could feel his brother nod. _

''_I guess, we have to face what we've done now…'' Seimei said as he took Ritsuka's hand. They both took a deep breath as they walked back to the clan. _

''_Err… Seimei shouldn't we let go of our hands now?'' _

''_People already know anyway so I don't really care anymore.'' The older raven said as he just kept looking forward with a straight face. _

_Ritsuka blushed as he nodded. Seimei was always so strong, he never run away from his problems if he had any and always solved them. _

_Their thoughts were right. As soon they walked into the camp, still hand in hand, everyone was looking at them. They walked to the back to see their mother, who was already talking to their father, of course yelling loudly and completely in tears. _

_Seimei stopped in front of them as Ritsuka stood behind his brother, terrified. _

_She slowly turned around as she looked at them like they were garbage. _

''_What do you still want?'' She spit out. ''You're now welcome here anymore.''_

_Ritsuka's eyes widened as tears rolled down his cheeks, squeezing his brothers hand as he hugged him. He felt Seimei's hand on top of his head as he listened to what they said._

''_Why?'' Seimei asked, but of course the answer was obvious. _

''_Because!'' She yelled back at them as people started surround them. ''I didn't raised you like this! You're not my children anymore! GO AWAY!'' She yelled._

_Seimei bit his lip as he couldn't help but let a few unwanted tears roll down his cheeks. _

'_Why why why WHY!' Seimei's mind screamed. 'Why is it a sin? WHY!'_

_Thought, he just nodded as he turned around, not saying anymore as he left the clan. Ritsuka looked back at his mother ones more as he could see her on her knees on the ground now, crying. That was the last time he'd got to see her. _

Soubi felt a tear run down his own cheek now as well.

''I'm so sorry for you.'' He said as he hugged Seimei tied, kissing his forehead again and again as the raven let out all of his emotions he'd been holding back now for a long time.

'_Just don't show it to Ritsuka and it's okay._' He always thought, though that wasn't as easy as it sounded.

After a few minutes of crying Soubi finally spoke up.

''Why don't we go to bed already?'' He said as Seimei nodded. They stood up as Soubi let Seimei to the bathroom first, whipping away his dried up tears as Seimei looked the man in the eyes.

''Do you think it's a sin?'' He said as the blonde looked at him.

''No.'' He immediately answered without thinking. ''I think it's great for you and Ritsuka loving each other, and I don't mind that you're brothers at all.''

''Thank you.'' Seimei said as he suddenly kissed the blonde roughly, pushing his tongue in him mouth as he pushed him down to the floor.

As the raven let go of his he started to give his little kisses down his neck.

''Oi oi, Seimei what are you doing? Weren't we about to sleep?'' He said as Seimei smirked at him.

''Yes, but this will help you sleep.'' He said as he pulled off the blonde's shirt.

Soubi sighed as he smiled, the old Seimei was back again.

''And by the way,'' He added as Soubi looked at him again. ''You might have had a nice time with Ritsuka last time, but I didn't get any of it. Now it's my turn,'' He said as he whispered the next thing into the blonde's ear. ''With me on top of course.''

''Eh!'' Soubi yelled but it was already too late…

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, a long chapter! And this only took me one night 8D! Lol I have on life... But, now you know what happened! And also for the people who don't know, a fetish is something people(in this chase) found sexually atractive like latex or anything. I dunno how I should explain is elseway...<strong>


	10. Ritsuka's birthday! part one

Ritsuka opened his eyes as he felt the two males next to him still sleeping. He sighed, today he'd be sixteen, wow he really didn't feel like it thought. It sounded so mature…

As he moved back into the bed he felt _something_ push against him as his eyes widened. '_Was that…?'_

The raven looked to see what or who it was, but it was too dark in the room as he suddenly felt _it _move against him again.

'_Okay, if there's really no other way…_' He pulled his hands down the covers as he touched it. '_Oh god it's exactly what it thought it would be!_' He started to blush as he pulled his hands back quickly. He heard a sigh come from the male next to him.

He quickly turned around as he felt someone's back and sighed. '_Save._'

That was until he felt a pair of large arms around him. ''Hmm, why did you stop?'' He heard as Ritsuka's eyes widened.

''S-Soubi!'' He yelled as he felt a finger on his lips.

''Shh, you wouldn't want to wake Seimei up wouldn't you?'' Soubi said as he pushed his hips forward.

''H-hmm!'' Ritsuka let out as Soubi covered his mouth with his hands. Ritsuka felt something very big and very hard begin to push against his ass. '_W-what the hell is he doing!_' The young raven thought as he suddenly felt it move. '_N-no! Stop it! Oh god that feels so weird!_' He felt Soubi push his dick in-between his butt cheeks as he moved up and down.

Ritsuka couldn't help but to get turned on as he started panting a little, feeling his own member harden. He still felt _it_ move in-between him as he tried to not let Soubi notice.

''Oh and Ritsuka,'' Soubi whispered into his ear as he stopped for a moment. ''Happy birthday.''

Ritsuka blinked. _'Wait, how does he know…_' He thought as his eyes narrowed. '_Seimei._'

As his thoughts were cut off, he felt the blonde man turn him around as the raven's face hit up like crazy. He could feel _every _part of Soubi move against him as he was pressed against the man's chest. He could even feel the blondes nipple's on his!

''Oh,'' Soubi said as he noticed. ''Ritsuka is a little pervert.'' He smirked as he moved against the little ravens now hard member. Ritsuka wanted to yell at him, slap him, telling him it was all his fault, but exactly at that moment he felt another pair of arms around him as he froze. _'Oh god why! Why!_'

''I know, but he's also incredibly cute!'' Seimei said as he kissed his little brothers neck.

''S-seimei!'' Ritsuka yelled as he looked behind him, seeing just a little bit of his brothers perverted smirk as he got scared. ''Happy birthday!''

''You had this all planned out didn't you!'' He yelled as he felt a hand touch his dick, as he was quiet immediately.

''What makes you think that?'' Soubi said as he moved his hand up and down.

''F-fuu…'' Was the only sound the young raven could make as he felt some drops of pre cum roll down.

''Okay, so maybe we did, but come on it's your birthday! Enjoy it!'' Seimei said as he slowly slid one of his fingers down Ritsuka's ass as he started to make little circles around his hole.

''S-seimei!'' Ritsuka said as he opened his eyes half way. ''W-what are you…''

Seimei licked his ear as he pushed his fingers inside. ''Just enjoy.'' He said as he started to move.

Ritsuka closed his eyes again as he couldn't look at the blonde in front of him. It was already embarrassing enough!

'_Though it does feel good…_' The young raven thought as he felt the blonde pump him as he felt his brother's fingers move too.

''H-hmm, ohh…'' Ritsuka huffed and sighed. '_Anything except moaning!_'

Suddenly he felt one of his brothers hands on a spot that Ritsuka had forbidden him to touch. He felt anger raise inside him, but the reason why he didn't want Seimei to touch him there was because he couldn't control himself like that and it just felt way too _good_.

His body started to squirm and tremble like crazy as his eyes opened half way. His cock twitched a few times as he let out a loud moan and then came into Soubi's hand, who was of course amazed, wondering _what the hell_ Seimei just had done.

Ritsuka panted as he hugged Soubi's arm, his whole body still on fire from his orgasm.

''Eh…'' Soubi spoke as Seimei put a finger on his lips.

''I'll tell you later.'' He said, already knowing what he was going to ask.

Ritsuka, who was still too hazy to hear them even talk, let go of the man's arm as he lay on the bed now, just panting.

''Ne Ritsuka, why don't just take a nice shower while Soubi and I make breakfast?'' Seimei said as the younger one nodded.

He pulled himself up, but when he was about to pull to covers off of him he suddenly blushed. '_Don't look at me like that!_' He thought as he could feel the eyes in his back. Well, more on his ass.

He quickly pulled the covers off as he run as fast as he could to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

The two males chuckled as Seimei looked at Soubi with a smirk. The blonde looked back at him, thinking the same as Seimei almost jumped on him.

* * *

><p>''Whoa!'' Ritsuka let out as he saw the breakfast on the table. There were the most delicious things on that Ritsuka had ever seen! All kinds of sandwiches, juices and a whole lot more!<p>

The little raven quickly sat down as he looked at all the food like a hungry cat.

''Save your appetite a bit, we also have a birthday cake for you!'' Seimei said as he sat down next to Ritsuka, looked weird at him.

''A what?''

''That's how humans celebrate, you buy a cake and put candles on it.'' Seimei said as he smiled.

''Ooh!'' The little raven let out. Soubi chuckled as he looked at the two, they were so adorable.

* * *

><p>''Happy birthday Ritsuka!'' Seimei said as he put a large cake in front of him on the table with candles on it. ''Blow out the candles and make a wish!''<p>

Ritsuka smiled as he nodded. He took a deep breath as he blew out the candles a little too hard, causing a few of them to fall off the cake, and even a few pieces of cake ended up in Soubi's face, who sat across from it all.

Ritsuka opened his eyes again as he saw Seimei staring up at Soubi with a big smile as he started laughing.

''Oh god, it's everywhere!'' Seimei yelled as Ritsuka looked at the blonde and started laughing too.

Soubi smirked as he wiped the cake off his face. ''Thank you Ritsuka, happy birthday.''

''Hehe, sorry.'' Ritsuka said as he stopped laughing.

''Let's just all take a piece and forget it.'' Seimei said as he cut the cake in three pieces as Soubi looked at him.

''Eh Seimei,'' He stared as he saw the raven put one of the huge pieces on a plate and gave it to Ritsuka.

''What?''

''You really think that's big enough?'' Soubi asked as he grinned.

Seimei looked at his little brothers plate as he smirked. ''Ohh, oops…'' He said as he cut pieces a bit smaller and gave it back to the boy.

Ritsuka pouted as he looked pissed at Soubi. ''But I wanted all of that!''

''Why don't you first finish this and then we'll see if you still want it.'' Soubi said as he smiled.

The raven pouted as he sat back and started eating.

As they were done eating Seimei spoke up.

''It's time for presents now!'' He said as Ritsuka's ears perked up.

''Yaaaay!'' He cheered as Soubi walked away to the bedroom to get the present. As he finally got it(he'd hid it good to make sure Ritsuka wouldn't find it) he walked back as he stood still in the doorway for a few seconds.

He smirked as he saw that Seimei had put a little whipped cream on his finger from the cake as Ritsuka shyly licked it off, Seimei almost drooling over the little raven.

'_That pervert._' Soubi thought as he walked to them.

''There you go Ritsuka.'' Soubi said as the two looked up at him, not noticing him as Ritsuka started to bush bright red.

''E-eh… T-thank you!'' He said with a smile, still blushing.

Seimei smirked as he sat back in his chair, looking at Soubi with the biggest smirk ever. The blonde pretended not to notice as he looked at the little raven unpacking his present.

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he looked at the camera he'd just got for his birthday. The raven smiled bright as he looked at Soubi to Seimei and then back at Soubi again.

''T-thank you very very much!'' He said as he hugged his brother and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and after that Soubi as well.

''I'm glad you like it.'' Soubi said as the raven boy nodded.

''There is also one more present,'' Seimei said as the raven looked at him. ''But you'll have to search for it.''

''Eh?''

''We'd hid it, that be more fun.'' Seimei said as he looked at the blonde.

''Don't worry, it's still in the house.'' Soubi said as Ritsuka looked at him. Were they planning something? _'Well, whatever, I want my present!_'

He stood up as he walked to the kitchen first, looking though all the cabinets as he couldn't find a thing. He pouted as he thought, where could they hide the present the best…

The bedroom! That's where Soubi hid the camera too!

Ritsuka run off to the bedroom as he saw Seimei and Soubi were still sitting on their chairs, looking at him with a creepy smile.

Ritsuka pulled out his tongue to them as he walked to the bedroom. He could heard them chuckle from a distance as he pulled up the covers and pillows, nothing. Underneath the bed and in the closed also nothing more than dust.

He walked back to the two males as he sat down on his chair again as he pouted. He looked with puppy eyes at Seimei and than at Soubi, but they both shook their head.

''Arrg! Just tell me where it is already!'' Ritsuka shouted as he looked angry. Soubi just smirked as Seimei looked at him.

''Hmm Soubi, kitty looks a little frustrated. Shall we give him a small clue where the present is hiding?'' Seimei said as Ritsuka looked at the blonde man with his puppy eyes.

''Okay then,'' Soubi said as he chuckled. ''The present is hiding _somewhere_ in the living room.''

Ritsuka blinked for a few times as he pouted again. ''That's it!''

''Yes that's it, now go.'' Seimei said the he butt-smacked him to the living room.

Ritsuka looked back at Seimei with an angry face as his brother nodded.

''Come on, that present isn't going to find himself.''

''Yes, fine fine I get it!'' Ritsuka said as he pulled a few pillows off the couch, nothing. He put them down again as he did the same to the other couch, but again nothing. He searched around the tv and the little table it was on. Nothing!

''Seriously! There isn't any present here at all!'' Ritsuka yelled at the two.

''Oh, but I'm very sure there is.'' Seimei said as he smirked.

''Yes, if the air was my present!''

''Now now Ritsuka, calm down. How about another clue?'' Soubi said as Ritsuka looked at him now, quiet but still frustrated.

''The present you're looking for,'' Soubi started as he took a small breath, what only annoyed the raven more. ''Is very close to the ground.''

'_Close to the ground, that means… Underneath the couch!_' Ritsuka thought as he got on his knees, squeezing one eye shut as he searched for his present with his other eye.

'_But, I can't see anything…_' The raven boy thought as he leaned down more, his chin touching the floor and his tail up in the air to keep balance. As he looked a little bit better he could see a little black spot somewhere far away from him.

''Tsk.'' Ritsuka pulled his arm out as he started grabbing for whatever it was.

As he finally got it, he frowned. It felt cold and hard and it had a weird kind of shape.

He pulled it to him, but as he was almost able to see with his present now was he felt something being placed around his neck.

His eyes widened as he turned around quickly, seeing his brother behind his with a smile. He touched the thing around his neck as he noticed at was made out of leather and metal...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this took a while! So yeah sorry guys, but right now I'm very busy with school. Though most of part two of Ritsuka's birthday is finished, so it will be updated soon too. Also, I challenge you to guess what Ritsuka's fetish is! If you guess right you'll get a cookie :'D!<strong>


	11. Ritsuka's birthday! part two

''S-SEIMEI!'' Ritsuka yelled as he found out that his brother had placed a collar around his neck. ''W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!'' He yelled again as he suddenly felt what was in his hand. He froze as he looked at it.

''S-seimei…''

''Yes?''

''What is this?''

''That's a long metal chain.'' Seimei said with a smile as Ritsuka got scared. ''Look,'' He said as he pulled the chain out of his brothers hand and clicked it on the collar. ''Now I can drag you with me!''

''W-What the hell is wrong with you!'' Ritsuka yelled as he tried getting the collar off, without success.

''Oh Ritsuka, I forgot to tell you. People who wear the collar aren't able to pull it off them self's.''

''What! Arg! Get it off!'' Ritsuka said as he started panicking. He could hear Soubi chuckle on the background.

''You! Y-you think this is funny!''

''Yes, very,'' Soubi said with a bigger smirk. ''Very funny and amusing.''

''You-… F-FUCK YOU!'' Ritsuka yelled as he run to the man to kill him, but Seimei pulled the chain as Ritsuka first chocked and then fell back onto his brothers lap.

''My my, kitty has a little temper.''

''I'm not your pet!'' Ritsuka yelled as he tried killing Soubi ones more, as he failed again, being pulled back by Seimei.

''There is actually one more thing Soubi and I bought…'' Seimei said as he looked at the blonde man as he nodded.

Ritsuka's eyes went wide as he saw Soubi pulling out a blindfold out of his pocked. If there was anything he hated, then it was not being able to see! He hated that, and Seimei knew it, so why was he…

'_Damn it, they're planning something again!_' The raven boy thought as he backed off a little already, Soubi raising his eyebrows. '_Whatever they're planning, don't let them get that blindfold on your eyes! Fight!_' He thought to himself as he looked at Seimei with the most pissed off look he could make.

''Ohh, Seimei kitty doesn't look that happy at all. Didn't you say he loves blindfolds?'' Soubi said with a smirk as Ritsuka could clearly see it was just an act.

''He does! Ritsuka what's wrong? Don't you wanna play with us?'' Seimei said as he pulled his little brother close, not letting him escape.

''No!'' He yelled as he tried to get out of his brothers grip, who was very tied on his shirt.

'_Wait…_' Ritsuka thought as he smirked inside his head. '_I'm winning this!_'

As Soubi slowly came closer, the young raven squirmed and twisted around until he smoothly got out of his shirt.

''Eh!'' Seimei said as he saw Ritsuka run away, the chain dragging after him and his brother with his shirt in his hands. ''After him!'' Seimei shouted as war was declared.

Ritsuka run around the couch as he could come any further as Soubi was in his way, with of course the blindfold still in his hands.

As he turned around, he saw that his brothers was already standing there.

''But that's mean, you two against me!'' Ritsuka cried as he quickly picked up his chain from the ground as Seimei tried reaching for it.

''Just should just let us blindfold you.'' Soubi said as Ritsuka looked behind him. His eyes turning big as he saw the blonde man had suddenly come very close.

''Now!'' He heard Seimei say as he felt a pair of hands grab tightly his shorts.

Ritsuka's eyes narrowed for a second. '_Since when is Seimei so stupid?_' He thought as he pulled off his shorts in a quick movement and then run away to the nearest room, the bedroom.

He tried closing the door, but he stopped as he heard Seimei and Soubi burst out into a laugher as Ritsuka blinked for a few seconds. What was so funny?

'_Wait… WHERE THE HELL IS MY UNDERWEAR!_' Ritsuka started blushing like hell as he suddenly realized his was completely naked.

''Ritsuka, if you're more comfortable running around naked you just could have told us!'' Seimei said still half laughing as Ritsuka felt anger raise inside him.

''F-fuck you!'' He yelled as he opened the door a little, showing the two males his head and nothing more. ''G-give my clothes back!''

''Sure, come and get them.'' Seimei said as he pulled his underwear up in the air.

Ritsuka's head flushed as he didn't really wanted to 'go get them.'

''E-err… C-can't you bring them here?''

''I guess I _could_ do that…'' He started as he suddenly put up his perverted smile. ''But I'm already too busy.'' He said as he grabbed the blonde man and started making out with him.

''E-eh…'' Ritsuka let out as he saw Seimei's tongue slip out as he pulled into Soubi's mouth, completely ignoring Ritsuka.

The boy's cheeks hit up again as he looked at the two, not really able to take his eyes off of them. This was the first time Ritsuka had actually seen them kiss… Damn it was hot!

'_Uhaa! No stupid what are you thinking! Pervert!_' He thought as he slammed the bedroom door shut as he sat down against it on the ground, still naked.

Why couldn't he just get that image out of his head? Why did he wanted to open the door again to see what they were doing now? Oh god he was such a little pervert! Just like his brother…

He blushed as he put his ear on the door, listening to what they were doing now.

It was quiet for a few seconds as he heard a moan come from his brother. His cheeks his up even more as he heard the sound of a belt being opened.

'_Oh god, are they really…_' Ritsuka thought as suddenly his mind was overflowed with all kinds of images of Soubi and Seimei doing it. He could feel his blood run down as he heard more moans come from Soubi or Seimei. '_F-fuck._' He thought as he bit his lip. He really wanted to watch them…

'_N-no, stop listening you pervert!_' His mind screamed as his body wouldn't listen. Suddenly without thinking, he sat down on his knees, his ass in the air as his ear was still on the door, as well for one of his hands.

He slowly let his free hand slip down as he touched the tip of his erection. He gasped as a little shudder run through his body. He blushed bright red, not believing he was doing this.

He gently slit his hand down as he pumped once as he felt once again a pleasurable shudder through his body as he let out a soft moan. '_Fuck it's going to be hard to be quiet…_'

As he started pumping in a slow rhythm as he let out a few more gasps. He bit his lip to keep him from making too much noise as he started pumping a little faster, not even listening to what was going on outside the door anymore.

''F-fuck…'' He felt his body grow hot. He had no idea why, but he looked down as he saw that his pre cum was leaking on the ground, as a wet spot on the wooden floor could be seen.

'_Shit…_' Ritsuka thought as he just continued, he'll clean up later… Wait, as he was about to make a mess, Seimei and Soubi would definitely notice.

'_Fuck that._' The horny teen thought, way too far gone already as he continued to jerk off. It's has been a while since he'd masturbated, since he and Seimei always did it.

'_A-almost…_' Ritsuka's hand was going with an amazing speed as he almost came…

As suddenly the door opened and he fell back in the ground with his face, his ass up in the air as well for his tail. His hand still on his burning member.

His face slowly hit up as he suddenly realized what was going on. He could see his brothers feet in front of him as he pulled his head up to see him staring down at him. He was smiling.

''E-eh…'' Ritsuka started. He looked at his brother as his face hit up again.

Seimei suddenly looked at Soubi, who was also smirking brightly.

''Wow, it really worked.'' The blonde man said as Ritsuka felt furious again.

''T-this was all part of your plan!'' The boy yelled as Seimei sat down in front of him, his head leaning on his hand.

''Yes it was, and it seems it worked really well.'' He said as he looked at Ritsuka's arm, disappearing underneath his lower stomach. ''Shall I help you with that?''

Ritsuka blushed bright as he shook his head. ''N-no! Baka!'' He yelled as he didn't really know what to do, if he'd sit up straight he'd be completely exposed for the two males perverted gaze. But if he wouldn't do that, he'd just stay with his ass up in the air, which brought almost the same result…

Ritsuka looked back at his brother, who was still staring at him with a smile, as he looked at Soubi, who was drooling over his ass as the boy frowned. What could he do? He was so fucked!

Without Ritsuka knowing, his brother had got up as he was now behind him.

Soubi started grinning like a crazy as the raven boy looked weird at him, but his expression changed as he suddenly felt something wet and warm on his entrance. A shudder run down his spine as his whole body went lump for a few seconds.

''Nhyaa~!'' Ritsuka let out, but as he saw Soubi's surprised face he pushed his hands over his mouth as he bounced up.

He looked at his brother as he sat across from him, as Seimei smiled again.

''What? You were sitting perfectly for it.''

''Y-you weirdo! D-don't ever do that again!'' Ritsuka said as his whole face was now red.

''I know you liked it.''

''N-no!''

''Just admit it.''

''I didn't like it!''

''Just say you liked it, and I'll do it again-''

''I DID NOT-''

''And make it very-''

''LIKE-''

''Pleasurable.''

''JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!'' Ritsuka yelled, but Seimei still wouldn't listen as he crawled closer, but every move he made Ritsuka shifted back a little until his ass finally hit Soubi.

Ritsuka froze as he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He turned around quickly as he tried to get out of his grip, as he could see Soubi smirk.

The blonde man pulled Ritsuka onto his lap, his back and ass facing Seimei as he was with his chest on Soubi's legs.

He wiggled and squirmed as he tried to get out once more, but as he looked behind him he knew he'd lost.

Seimei was there on his knees, as he grabbed his brothers hips.

Ritsuka blushed bright red as he looked at his brother with wide eyes. He started squirming like a crazy to let Seimei lose his grip on his hips. He felt one hand let go as he thought he'd won for a second, but then he felt a big smack against his backside as he let out a loud cry.

''A-AH!'' He cried as he felt the hands back on his hips again.

''Oh god Ritsuka, if you really want us to stop you should just stop acting so sexy.'' Seimei said as he bit his lip.

''I-I'm not doing anything!'' The poor raven yelled as he looked at his brother with a scared look. ''Just let me go!''

''No way.'' Seimei said. And with that, he pulled out his tongue again as he reached foreword, as Ritsuka did the same, his head digging into Soubi's stomach and Seimei missing his entrance.

Seimei frowned as he looked at his little brother.

''Ritsuka I know you're shy but just let me do this.'' He said as his serious look changed into a pervert one. ''We all know you liked it a minute ago.''

Ritsuka looked down as he felt his still burning member asking for attention. And Seimei's breath on his backside wasn't helping either…

His head turned into a tomato as he closed his eyes and relaxed, telling Seimei it was 'okay' now.

The two males both looked up at this as Seimei slowly smirked. He pulled out his tongue again as he very slowly licked his brothers hole again.

''N-nyaa~!'' Ritsuka let out as he felt his dick twitch. He was embarrassed, but it felt just way to good right now. Maybe, for this one time he'd even let out his moans without even caring…

As Seimei heard Ritsuka's cry as he almost lost control. His cock was pounding in his pants too and Soubi probably wouldn't have it that easy as well, being able to see the little ravens erotic face.

Seimei continued his action until Ritsuka was squirming and panting and moaning loudly. He stopped as the little raven looked up.

''E-eh…'' Ritsuka looked at his brother who was biting his lip as his face was damp

''Oh god Ritsuka please let me fuck you.'' He said as he pulled his pants off, Ritsuka's eyes turning big.

''W-wait…'' Ritsuka said as he suddenly felt his brother pound into his roughly, as he let out a loud moan.

Ritsuka kind of felt bad of Soubi, able to watch but not to feel.

Way too far gone to even care about how embarrassed he was, he slowly opened the blondes pants.

Soubi looked up at this as he saw the little raven pulling out his hard member, as he licked it.

''O-oh, fuck Ritsuka…'' Soubi let out as the raven continued to lick and suck, Seimei pounding into his roughly.

With every moan Ritsuka let out, a little vibration was sent up on the blonde man's cock.

Seimei looked at the blonde man with a big smirk. '_Haha, it worked._'

''N-ne Soubi, d-do you still w-ant to know about Ritsuka-'s f-favorite an-d most s-ensitive place to t-touch, l-like I did this m-morning?'' He said panting, still pounding into the younger one.

Ritsuka's eyes shot open as he stopped his actions.

''N-no!'' He yelled as Seimei pushed into him a little harder than he did before, shutting the raven up as he let out loud moans.

''O-of course.'' Soubi said, now only feeling Ritsuka's breath on his dick, what was still amazing.

Seimei smirked brighter as he grabbed Ritsuka's tail, stroking it like a hard cock.

Ritsuka let out more moans as he again started sucking the blonde, not wanting to let out to much sound.

Soubi smiled. '_Ohh…I could use this._' He thought as he pushed the raven down hard, coming in his mouth.

Ritsuka pulled the man's member out, cum dripping out of his mouth as he let out a few more loud moans as he came as well, Soubi feeling the sperm on his legs.

''Oh damn you two…'' Seimei said as he bucked into Ritsuka hard, finally coming as he let out a loud moan as well. This surprised Ritsuka and Soubi, Seimei wasn't really the type to let out loud moans…

Now they were all panting as Seimei zipped his pants up again as he pulled his brother into his lap, who was still completely naked.

Soubi smirked as he looked at his pants, who were covered in sperm. He stood up as he pulled them off and then walked to the bedroom to put on a new pair.

''Hey Ritsuka,'' Seimei started with a sweet voice as Ritsuka blushed a little from it. He felt suddenly very funny inside, sitting like this in his brothers lap like this, it felt so nice and save…

''I love you.'' He said as the raven's eyes widened as his blush hit up more. He felt a little kiss being placed on his cheek.

Ritsuka looked down. ''I love you too…'' He said as he felt his brothers arms stronger around him.

* * *

><p>''So Ritsuka,'' Seimei said as they all sat down on the couch with a drink. It was evening already.<p>

''What?'' He said as he took a little cookie from the plate on the table.

''What were you actually doing when you closed the bedroom door like that, and when I opened it you were in such a weird position?'' Seimei asked with a smirked as Ritsuka's face hit up.

''D-don't act like you don't know!'' Ritsuka said as he threw a pillow to his brother.

''Ah! Hey what? I just want to hear you say it. Were you m-a-s-t-u-r-b-a-'' He said with a smile, but he was cut off by another pillow that was thrown to his head.

''S-stop acting like pervert for once!'' Ritsuka said as his ears when down. ''Just for this once, on my birthday…''

Seimei widened. ''Oh, s-sorry…'' He said as he got up and walked over to Ritsuka as he sat down next to him. He hugged his brother as he gave him a little kiss.

Suddenly Ritsuka looked at the raven with the most evil smirk he could make as he looked at Soubi.

''Ne Soubi, you wanna know Seimei's weak spot?'' He said as Seimei froze.

Soubi blinked. ''Eh, sure.''

''Seimei really likes-''

''Or do you want to hear about Ritsuka's fetish?'' Seimei spoke before Ritsuka could finish. He little raven froze this time.

Soubi grinned. ''You're playing such an evil game…''

''Y-you promised to never talk about that again!'' Ritsuka said as he slapped his brother, a big handprint could be seen on the older one's cheek.

''Actually,'' Soubi said, playing along. ''I'd love to hear both of them.'' He said, thought he already knew what Ritsuka's fetish was. But for Seimei's sake, he didn't say anything. Else he'd be death by tomorrow.

Ritsuka and Seimei looked at each other with fire in their eyes.

''Rimei's fearhs ais his bwoanspge!'' Soubi heard as the two ravens both yelled at the same time.

Soubi blinked for a few seconds. ''E-eh… What?''

''Seimukei's fearhs ares bhisweakspgeot!'' The two ravens yelled again as Soubi still couldn't understand…

''How about one talking at the time!'' Soubi yelled as the two yelled something understandable again.

Ritsuka quickly pushed a hand in front of Seimei's mouth. ''SEIMEI'S EARS ARE HIS WEAK SPOT!'' He yelled as Soubi looked at him and then at Seimei, who was red by now.

''S-seriously?'' He started grinning a little as Ritsuka smirked.

''T-they're not _that_ sensitive anymore!'' Seimei yelled as he was suddenly attacked by Ritsuka, who pulled him down as he bit his ear, Seimei letting out a loud squeak.

''Y-you little bastard!'' Seimei yelled as he did the same to Ritsuka, who make the same kind of sound. ''S-see! It's normal!''

Ritsuka blushed as he got up. ''Yes, it's normal for me to react like that. I'm in puberty, and you're not anymore. It should have become less sensitive, but it has not in your case. That makes it your weak spot.'' Ritsuka said with an smart-ass smirk as Seimei stuck out his tongue to him.

''Ritsuka's fetish is-'' He started, but before he could continue Ritsuka hit him on the head with a pillow again.

''I-If you ever tell him!'' Ritsuka said as he looked mad but also cute with a blush over his cheeks. ''I-it was an accident! I-it has nothing to do with a fetish!''

Seimei and Soubi both looked at him. '_Nothing to do with a fetish!_' Sureee…

''Ritsuka'sfetishisbondage-Ouch!'' Seimei said quickly as Ritsuka slapped him again, his other cheek now red.

Soubi smirked bright red as he looked at the two. They loved each other, but they were also brothers. They could also act like normal siblings, fighting and making each other uncomfortable.

''Okay okay Ritsuka, that's enough slapping Seimei for today.'' Soubi said as he pulled the angry raven off of his brother and put him on his lap.

He kissed the ravens cheek as he could feel the heat running to his cheeks.

''Ritsuka, are you having a nice birthday?'' He asked sweetly.

''Y-yes…'' Ritsuka said, not used to this kind of attention from the blonde man.

Soubi gave him another kiss on the cheek. ''Good.''

* * *

><p><strong>Woooow! Long chaper, 3373 words, I think that's a new recort for me o.O... But anyway, pervert chapter I know, though it sure was fun to write x3<strong>


	12. Mating season

''S-Seimei!'' Ritsuka yelled as he banged on the bathroom door. ''Hurry up already!''

''Geez Ritsuka, what's with the rush?'' Seimei shouted back out of the shower. ''I don't think I'll be done anytime soon though.''

''W-what!'' Ritsuka squeaked as he squeezed his legs together.

Soubi yawned as he saw the little raven standing there, still banging at the door.

''Morning Ritsuka, what's the matter?'' He asked.

''S-Seimei's still in the shower!'' He said as the blonde man didn't really got it.

''So?''

''I need to pee! Really bad!'' He said as he let himself fall to the ground.

''Eer… Can't you hold it for five more minutes?'' Soubi asked as he panicked.

''No!'' Ritsuka yelled as he started squirming.

''Can't you just go in and pee? Seimei won't look!''

''No!'' The raven yelled again as he now even started trembling a little.

Suddenly Soubi saw Ritsuka's face hit up and closed his eyes. He let out a long sigh as he squeezed his legs together. After a few seconds he opened his eyes again and relaxed.

The blonde man froze as he saw a stain appear in the boxers the little neko was wearing. He face palmed as the bathroom door suddenly flew open and Seimei stood there.

''Ritsuka you can go n-Ohhh, I'm too late…'' He said as he petted his brothers head.

Soubi let out a loud sigh. ''Okay Ritsuka take it off it needs to be washed.''

Ritsuka's eyes widened. ''Eeeeeh! Y-you want me to-!''

Seimei smirked brightly. ''Yes Ritsuka you heard him! Now off with those panties!'' He said as he grabbed his little brother.

''N-no! Seimei stop it! You know those are dirty right!'' He said as Seimei immediately let go of him.

''Eww yeah you're right I don't want to touch your pee…'' He said as he smirked again. ''But I do wanna touch something else that comes out there.'' He said as he winked. Ritsuka just shuddered.

''Okay we get it Seimei's a pervert now Ritsuka give me them.'' Soubi said as he hold up his hand.

Ritsuka nodded as he very slowly removed his underwear, his eyes to the ground as he handed them over to Soubi.

''I'll be right back.'' The blonde man said as Ritsuka pulled his shirt down to cover himself up.

The raven froze as he saw his brother had suddenly disappeared. '_Holy shit where-!_'

''SURPRISED BUTTSEX!'' Ritsuka heard from behind him as he felt two hands roughly grab his ass.

''AAAH!'' Ritsuka yelled as he jumped and then turned around, making sure to keep his shirt down as he looked at his brother. ''SEIMEI WHAT THE HELL!''

''Aww Ritsuka you're so cute!'' He yelled as he started hugging his little brother.

''Seimei what's wrong with you suddenly!''

''You're so cute!''

''Seimei!''

''You're so sexy!''

''Seim-What!'' Ritsuka yelled as he started blushing.

''Ne Ritsuka, you know what it is today?'' Seimei asked as he didn't let go off him, his arms firmly around his brothers waist.

The little neko blinked a few times. ''Eh, no?''

''Look outside.'' Seimei said as he pointed at the window.

Ritsuka turned his head as he could see a tree with a few leaves, but most of them were still in the bud. There were a few people in short pants and shirts playing around or some walking with their dogs. The snow had disappeared a few weeks ago already, what did he mean?

''What?''

''Today is the first day of spring!'' Seimei yelled as it took a few seconds but finally Ritsuka got it.

''Eeeh! N-no! Tell me that's a lie! Please be lying!'' He cried as Seimei shook his head with a smile.

Ritsuka started squirming like a crazy, anything to get out of his brothers grip! If he didn't, Seimei would do something weird to him for sure!

Spring meant new life, new flowers and you can probably guess by now, _mating season_. This time of the year was the time Ritsuka hated the most, and of course Seimei loved. Only neko's that were in puberty were affected by this, so Seimei could pervert over him all he wanted. Most of the time a very light touch was enough to get the little raven turned on, and make his mind go blank.

Seimei grabbed Ritsuka tied as he bit his brothers neko ear, as he let out a surprised squeak.

''N-no! Have mercy!'' Ritsuka cried out as Soubi walked into the room again, looking up weird.

''Seimei this early, seriously?'' He said and then walked to the kitchen like nothing happened.

''No! Soubi come back! SAVE ME!'' He yelled as just Seimei continued, this time biting the ravens human ear.

''S-seimei stop it!'' Ritsuka cried once more as Seimei started giving light kisses down his neck.

''N-ngh…'' He was already panting, fuck! What was happening! '_Fucking mating season! Fucking body! Fucking… BONER?_'

''EEH!'' Ritsuka squeaked as he looked down once more. Yes it really was there, a lump could be seen through Ritsuka's shirt as he felt Seimei continue placing kisses at his neck. Maybe he hadn't noticed yet…

''Oh oh, what do we got here?'' Ritsuka started blushing as Seimei smirked. '_Crap._'

The older one reached down with one hand as he gently stroked the lump through the shirt.

Ritsuka bit his lip to keep him from making noise as he felt his brother move his hand around on the tip of his erection with one finger.

''You know,'' Seimei whispered into the little ravens ear as Ritsuka's eyes opened half way.

''E-eh?''

''I still know from last year your average on just one day was three.'' He said with a smirk as he gave the ravens member a light squeeze. ''Three times without me touching you and you just suddenly having a hard banana.''

Ritsuka's face hit up as he didn't say anything back. He wanted to, but Seimei only started teasing him more by pressing his finger down.

'_F-fuck… This it's going to last much longer…_' Ritsuka thought as his mind got all hazy.

He leaned back against Seimei as he started trusting his hips up. Seimei, who was of course surprised, smiled as he took him in his hand.

''N-ngh…'' Ritsuka grabbed the ends of his shirt as he trusted up one last time. Seimei could see a stain appear in the shirt as he smirked.

''That was even faster than you usually do.'' He said as Ritsuka looked back at him as he panted.

''E-eh… Well, it's not really my fault…'' He said as he could feel his own sperm leak onto the floor.

''O-ooh! Soubi, Ritsuka's making a mess!'' Seimei yelled to the kitchen as the blonde man stepped out.

He looked at Ritsuka and then down on the shirt, who had a big stain in it now. He let out a long sigh.

''Ritsuka take it off it needs to be washed.'' He said, repeating the exact same sentence from a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Ritsuka sat down on the couch, squirming uncomfortably. His own clothes were still drying, so he had to wear some of Soubi's.<p>

''H-hmm…'' Ritsuka sat down on his legs as he pulled the shirt down further. All of his clothes were too big, so the only thing he was wearing right now was a long sleeve shirt. He really tried, but he could fit twice in the boxers of the blonde man! They just fell down his legs as he tried walking.

Seimei and Soubi were out grocery shopping now. Ritsuka wanted to join them, but he couldn't as he had nothing normal to wear…

The raven sighed as he finally sat down normally and relaxed on the couch. His legs hurt and his arms were tired from pushing his perverted brother off him.

Ritsuka turned on the TV as he zapped through the channels, nothing interesting…

Suddenly his eyes caught something, a magazine. It was underneath the black box and hard to see so someone must have been hiding it.

Ritsuka, the curious kitten that he was, turned off the TV as he slowly walked to it. He grabbed the magazine and pulled at it, it was stuck underneath the heavy equipment…

Too lazy to lift up the damn thing, the raven started pulling at the magazine. Harder and harder, until…

A weird sound could be heard as Ritsuka fell back onto the ground, half of the magazine in his hands, the other half still underneath the TV.

Pieces of paper flew around as one hit the ravens head. He picked it up as he looked at it.

''H-holy sh-!'' He let out as a big blush was spread over his cheeks. Why were their naked people in here? Why did Soubi have this, was a better question.

Ritsuka picked up another piece off the ground, as he looked at it. It was a ripped off page of two girls, doing…

He swallowed as he started cleaning up the pieces and threw them away. Then he lifted the TV up and threw the other half of the magazine away too.

He sat back on the couch as he started at the black screen of the TV for a few seconds. He felt a weird and warm feeling down his belly as let out a long sigh.

''Not again…'' He said out loud as he opened his legs, looking down at his erection.

He ruffled with a hand through his hair as he looked outside once more.

''It's all your fault nature.'' Ritsuka said as he started blushing. He lifted the hand that was still in his hair, pulling it up to one of his neko ears. He stroked it softly, feeling the fur in-between his fingers as his legs started squirming.

He would never admit it, but he actually loved it when Seimei would tug or pull his ears roughly.

He let go of his ear as he was quiet for a moment. No Soubi nor Seimei could be heard yet…

Ritsuka moved himself a little bit further back into the couch as he had now enough space to open his legs without falling off.

He pulled his hand down as he waited a few seconds before touching the lump in the oversized shirt.

He moved his finger on top of it, just like Seimei had done an hour ago. Damn, that felt nice. Just like he had been waiting for an hour or so with a boner until he could finally touch himself. Though that wasn't the case, he was just extremely horny.

''H-hmm… oh…'' Ritsuka bit his lip, but still some little noise came out. He stroked himself just a few times before moving the shirt aside.

He pulled up the piece of clothing as he stroked himself faster, not hearing the footsteps outside the door, who were getting closer and closer.

As the little raven finally came, he got his sperm all over the coffee table right in front of him.

Ritsuka opened his eyes as he saw the door open out of his eye corner. He widened as he saw Soubi come in first and shortly after him followed Seimei.

The room was quiet for a few seconds as the two males in the door opening stared at the little raven, who was still sitting with his dick in his hands.

Ritsuka's face slowly turned into a tomato as Seimei put up a big smirk.

''Well well, what a naughty kitten we have here.''

* * *

><p><strong>Woow this took me like forever! I don't really know why, but still! <strong>


End file.
